Vecino en vacaciones
by checa deljuez
Summary: COMPLETO...UA sin magia...Cuando el mundo esta en su cause natural x lo general tiende a desmoronarse ¿para bien? Hermione descubrirá en su nuevo vecino problemas,venganzas,burlas... y algo mas. dejen reviews!no sean maloss!
1. Vecino nuevo

**este es mi primer fic y los personajes (menos uno o dos imaginados) no me pertenecen sino a J.K. Rowling... dejen reviws diciendome si debo o no continuar la historia o mejorarla

* * *

****Capítulo uno: Nuevo vecino**

_Querida Herms:_

_Aunque tenga que admitir que mis hermanos mayores son insufribles cuando se les da la mas mínima oportunidad, no se esta tan mal en casa de mis tíos como lo esperaba. Al menos no del todo._

_Mis tías son muy buenas conmigo, incluso de vez en cuando me miman por ser la única mujer en mi familia con tortas o galletas... y aunque mi estómago lo agradece en su mayoría, tu (por experiencia) sabes que con la comida una no se puede desahogar, ni que digamos hablar con ella... y mis tías mucho menos._

_Contigo es con quien mejor me expreso ya que Luna pocas veces me comprende... pero me hace reír con sus ocurrencias cuando me escribe y eso es algo que mi estado mental agradece._

_Sé que te lo he pedido en mis últimas cartas pero, como dice el dicho: nada gana quien nada arriesga ¿no? Por favor, te lo pido de rodillas (puedes confiar en que lo estoy haciendo ahora mismo), por favor ven y ayúdame a soportar a mis hermanos, en especial a Fred y George que lo único que han hecho en esta semana ha sido solamente molestarme._

_En fin... ¿y tu como has estado¿qué ha pasado de interesante en mi ausencia?_

_Respóndeme pronto o mi mentalidad colapsará._

_Tu impaciente amiga,_

_Ginny._

_P.D. todavía tengo 3 días o 2 mas de enclaustramiento, vente ya y te daré todo el chocolate que puedas comer, sabes bien que no te puedes resistir._

"Si supieras, Ginny, si supieras" pensaba una joven de no mas de 16 años, pelo castaño y alborotado debido al repentino despertar causado por su madre que, carta en mano, decidió que la mañana no debía desperdiciarse durmiendo. Entornando sus ojos castaños y dando un gran bostezo, se estiró sobre su cama deshecha, ocultando su silueta una holgada camiseta roja.

Ginny siempre escribía así sus cartas, de una manera casi formal que la hacía reír. Siempre preguntaba lo mismo en cada una de sus cartas, y ella siempre le respondía lo mismo: "Cuando logres que Fred y George no te hagan una sola broma en todo el día, puede que vaya a salvarte". Y luego, casi al final de la carta, explicaba que todavía su padre no volvía de su viaje al interior del país. Este había ido a un congreso de pediatría y había aprovechado para visitar a su hermano de paso. Su madre, en cambio, se había quedado debido a que su única hija quería quedarse en casa por vacaciones para pasarlas con su novio... cosa que en el correr de esa semana no pudo hacer todavía.

Aunque su madre le insistía para que fuera con su amiga, ella prefería quedarse en casa para ayudarla. Esta era médico también pero psiquiatra, y debía cumplir con sus guardias hasta que comenzara su licencia.

Reprimió un nuevo suspiro, dejó al carta en su mesita de noche y se restregó lo ojos. Observó su pequeña habitación de paredes verde manzana, su vieja cómoda donde reposaban fotos suyas, de sus amigos y familia, su pulcro escritorio lleno de libros y cuadernos... Dio un giro de cabeza observando fuera de su ventana, al lado de su cama, la casa de enfrente.

Aquella casa, de momento deshabitada, de dos pisos con portones altos de un verde oscuro que se confundía con los arbustos, casi una pequeña mansión, había pertenecido a varias familias y parejas. Pero nadie se quedaba lo suficiente en ella, y Hermione no se preocupaba en conocer a los nuevos vecinos, sabía de antemano que se irían, tarde o temprano.

Se levantó con pereza de su cama y se dirigió a su escritorio a escribir su respuesta a Ginny. Segundo antes de que su pluma tocara el papel, oyó un chirrido de ruedas cerca de su ventana. Un poco preocupada se dirigió a ella y vio con sorpresa un Mercedes benz último modelo aparcando frente a su casa con un camión de mudanza detrás.

"Nuevos vecinos" pensó.

No pudo distinguir silueta alguna dentro del auto pero, quien iba detrás, salió repentinamente dando un portazo. Su pelo, de un color rubio envidiable, le pareció familiar, todavía de espaldas, Hermione no pudo distinguir quien era aquel rubio alto...

Este se dio un cuarto de vuelta para dirigirse Dios sabía donde, cuando Hermione distinguió su rostro.

Contuvo un grito de sorpresa y horror. "¡Draco Malfoy será mi nuevo vecino!"


	2. Condenada sea la curiosidad

**Bueno, aqui el segundo capitulo... Como ya saben, ninguno de los personajes son mios sino de J.K. Rowling... solo uno que otro imaginado es mio (que apareceran proximamente)**

* * *

Contuvo un grito de sorpresa y horror. "¡Draco Malfoy será mi nuevo vecino!"

**Capítulo 2: Condenada sea la curiosidad**

Draco Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, Draco Malfoy... de todas las personas del mundo que podían parar a vivir en esa casa¿precisamente aquel intento de ser humano tenía que ser su vecino?

No, no, no, no podía ser... ¿podría haber sido que debido al cansancio y al calor ella estuviese teniendo alucinaciones¡Si! Eso debía ser, tenía que ser... Además, no creía que alguien como el padre de Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy, escogiera aquella casa para vacacionar, ni mucho menos para vivir.

Ni mucho menos en aquel el barrio, que para nada combinaba con la personalidad de aquella gente. El barrio de Hermione era un barrio familiar, es decir, era tranquilo y pacífico tanto que no muchos autos pasaban... por lo menos por su calle. También sabía, por boca de otros, que los Malfoy respiraban los aires de ciudad y el que estuviesen precisamente en su mismo barrio era como dar a entender que las guerras terminarían, algo totalmente imposible.

Pero aquello no le quitaba la sospecha de que lo que vio haya sido verdad. ¿Si de verdad hubiesen venido, se quedarían¿Qué querrían allí¿Por qué el hijo prójimo salió de esa manera del auto?... ¡No! "¿En que estas pensando, Hermione?" se preguntaba con irritación "¡ni tu curiosidad puede llegar a sobrepasar los límites! A ti no te importan los asuntos ajenos, mucho menos los asuntos de las personas a las que detestas" se decía con enojo. "No eres una chusma, nunca lo fuiste y no empezarás ahora".

Aunque, omitiendo esta pequeña orden a su subconsciente¿por qué lo hizo? Según ella recordaba, Malfoy hijo nunca se mostraba enojado o molesto cuando su padre andaba cerca, ni que hablar de cuando estaban frente a frente.

¡Dios, como picaba la curiosidad! Pero mas que nada quería saber si tendría que evitar a sus nuevos vecinos (llegados a la mala suerte de que no haya sido del todo una alucinación). ¿Qué hacer? No lo pensó demasiado... la curiosidad puede hasta con el menos interesado.

Poniéndose los primero que encontró a mano entre el desorden del día anterior, salió corriendo de su cuarto por el pasillo, bajó las escaleras haciendo tanto ruido que hasta en un radio de un km se hubiese escuchado, y salió afuera.

Al ser verano, el sol estaba arremetiendo contra cualquiera que no estuviese a la sombra. Un calor tan intenso hacía que Hermione hubiese notado en cualquier momento de no ser porque la espina de miedo y la incertidumbre se estaba incrustando cada vez mas en su cuello, tanto que en lo que menos podía pensar era en que se estaba calcinando.

Cruzó la calle, descalza, y trató de agudizar la vista en cuanto llegó al portón de aquella casa, llena de maleza. Solo pudo distinguir dos siluetas, pero no pudo adivinar quienes eran ni adivinar detalles físicos.

Resignada a lo que fuera dio media vuelta para volverse a su casa, cuando la duda que la carcomía desapareció. Aquella duda que la llenaba de curiosidad (y algo de pánico) se desvaneció ni mas bien entró en razón de que unos ojos grises intensos la taladraban con la mirada.

-Granger... –le dijo, con una mirada de hielo en su rostro y un tono algo burlón-. ¿Buscabas algo?

Hermione se quedó estática en el lugar, hasta que vio la sonrisa, carente de emociones, en la expresión del individuo frente a ella.

-Nada –respondió encogiéndose de hombros y continuó, devolviéndole su mirada helada, sin perturbarse-. Solo me aseguraba de que la contaminación presuntuosa que se destila de esta casa se quedará ahí donde está.

-¿Contaminación presuntuosa? –preguntó alzando las cejas-. Granger... debes pulir tus insultos, se están quedando sin su toque.

-Toque te daré a ti Mal... –empezó a amenazar, levantando su puño para reforzar su advertencia cuando él alzó la mano para interrumpirla.

-Siempre tan violenta¿no, Granger? –le dedicó una mirada significativa, que solo puso a Hermione mas tentada a golpearle de lo que estuvo nunca. Este, al ver su reacción, tentado siguió picándola-. Ya se, es algo que para ti no tiene remedio, pero se puede arreglar si fueras mas educada con la gente que mas lo merece... yo, por ejemplo.

-Esperas el cielo con eso, Malfoy –se volvió y dio un paso hacia su casa antes de observarlo: sus championes prácticamente nuevos, sus pantalones de mezclilla, su camisa negra, su rostro pálido del que la totalidad de población femenina de su colegio afirmaban que era atractivo, sus ojos penetrantes y fríos.

-¿Buscas algún defecto? –preguntó con sorna-. Te aseguro que es todo original –le sonrió socarronamente, y se dirigió a la entrada de su casa, antes de que Hermione pudiese decir nada.

Aquello fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Dos de las cosas que más odiaba eran: la vanidad, y que la dejaran aguantándose lo que quería decir, razones por las cuales odiaba a aquel engreído.

Volvió a su casa conteniendo el aire. Ni más bien entró lo largó en un suspiro, y con toda la tranquilidad de la cual era capaz se fue a su cuarto.

Tratando de encontrar un desahogo inmediato, pensó ¿quien mejor para hacerlo que una amiga? Era algo un poco egoísta, pero Ginny lo agradecería cuando vea que ha cambiado de opinión sobre ir a casa de sus tíos.

Al segundo intento (ya que en el primero, con la pluma, rompió la hoja) la carta ya estaba lista. Adjuntó una nota para su madre que decía que le enviara la carta, que obviamente era para Ginny, y que después de darse una ducha fría, saldría a caminar y que volvería antes de almorzar.

Definitivamente, se fue a tomar una ducha fría pero no para el calor, sino por la rabia que sentía que hacía que echara humo por sus orejas.

Al día siguiente, a la mañana, una pelirroja leía esa misma carta aguantándose unas ganas irresistibles de reírse.

-¡Ay Hermione¡Mira en lo que te metiste ahora!

Ya no reprimiéndose más, dio rienda suelta a su risa, mientras que unos pasos algo acelerados se dirigían a ella.

* * *

Bueno aqui termino ojala les haya gustado ;)

Gracias a **Fran Ktrin Black** y a** karyta34** por sus reviews, que sin ellos no hubiese continuado esta historia

Fran el novio de Hermione aparecera en el prox capi...

chua ;)


	3. Una sorpresa casi deseada

Tiendo a embolarme de decir esto inclusive recien al 3 capi pero... bueh no hay de otra... Los personajes no me pertenecen solo a J.K. Rowling (mucha propaganda che!) menos uno o dos que invente para el desarrollo de este fic y bla bla bla aca el 3º capitulo espero les gute ;)

* * *

Ya no reprimiéndose más, dio rienda suelta a su risa, mientras que unos pasos algo acelerados se dirigían a ella.

**Capítulo 3: Una sorpresa casi deseada.**

Ginny, conteniendo la risa con toda la fuerza de voluntad que le quedaba para ello, releyó la carta de su amiga:

_Ginny:_

_Creo que me equivoqué al decirte que no quería ir contigo a lo de tus tíos. En este mismo momento me estoy aguantando las ganas de suicidarme por no haberlo hecho._

Adivina¿a quien tengo de vecino? Sé que lo sabes, así que ten por seguro que te mataré. ¿Cómo no pudiste contármelo? Sabiendo tantos chismes¡seguro que este hubiese servido de mucha ayuda para que fuera contigo!

_Y encima tuve que encontrármelo cuando me aseguraba de que mi cabeza no me jugaba una treta. No soy chismosa (al menos no como vos), pero si no lo hacía, creo que me hubiese internado en el manicomio._

_Ya es el colmo, demasiadas paranoias de que Evan me estaba ocultando algo y ahora esto... definitivamente creo que por ahí arriba me quieren enloquecer._

_Duele lo que te diré ahora pero por mi sana humanidad, haré lo que sea._

_Juro por todo el chocolate con leche que tengo escondido en el fondo de mi heladera, el chocolate semi-amargo que guardo en lo mas alto de la alacena, y el pote de chocolate blanco debajo de mi cama que haré lo que quieras, __lo que sea__ por el resto del verano, si logras que Malfoy esté a mas de cien kilómetros de mi persona. No me importa si tengo que ir a pata o a dedo, o si tengo que tomarme el ómnibus más sucio que pueda haber en esta parte del país, no me importa, con tal de que logres que deje de verlo a ese._

_Responde pronto, creo que si no lo haces terminaré en la penitenciaría por homicidio._

_No diré te quiero hasta que respondas, estoy desesperada._

Hermione.

"Hermione puede ser tan chistosa a veces" pensaba Ginny mirando la carta en sus manos. Paseó la mirada por su cuarto nostálgica, aunque no se había ido de su casa hace mucho, tenía que admitir que su cama era lo que mas extrañaba. Aquellas paredes empapeladas con el mal gusto de sus tías y los muebles viejos que contenía el cuarto hacía desear a cualquiera borrarse del lugar.

Extrañaba el colchón, la almohada mullida, el edredón rosa pálido sobre el cual siempre esparcía un perfume de flores por el simple hecho de sentirse a gusto y además porque siempre quedaba algo de ese perfume en su ropa y le agradaba a sobremanera y en esa casa tenía que contentarse con el jabón o, si quisiera y a la vez le dieran las fosas nasales, se podría poner uno de los tantos perfumes de sus tías, que en vez de atraer hombres como en las tandas de fragancias los ahuyentan.

Se levantó del suelo de su alfombrada habitación y estiró músculos, cuando sintió la mirada de alguien clavada en su nuca. Con lentitud giró su cabeza hacia la mirada penetrante.

Ojos verdes expresivos, una pequeña cicatriz en su frente, pelo negro alborotado, su cuerpo... basta decir que su cuerpo era envidiado por gran cantidad del sector masculino, y deseado y alabado como un Dios por el sexo opuesto.

Con una expresión de fatiga y algo divertida a juzgar por su sonrisa, Harry se acercó a ella lentamente, como si fuese un gato con esa expresión constante en su rostro.

Ginny, que siempre se ponía nerviosa cuando él se le acercaba a menos de un metro de distancia de ella, trató de normalizar su respiración. Siempre se escandalizaba interiormente cuando estaba cerca, era una lucha continua por no tirase a sus brazos para que le besase y acariciase, pidiendo también amor... pero él, que por lo general era atento y perceptivo a las reacciones y sentimientos ajenos, ignoraba las emociones que él producía en ella cada vez que sus manos por algo se rozaban o cada vez que se miraban. Ignoraba el gran afecto que reservaba solo para él, tanto como ignoraba sus atractivos. Era muy crítico consigo mismo y se tenía en muy poca estima con respecto a los encantos que desprendía, tanto dentro como fuera de las aulas.

Se decía en las aulas y baños femeninos que sus atractivos eran bastante comparables a los de Draco Malfoy, pero no lo suficiente según algunas y según otras su "humildad", comillas incluidas (porque era algo inaudito que un chico como él no tuviera aires de ganador), lo hacía mucho más atractivo que el rubio ojigris.

"Tranquilízate" se dijo "él no pudo haber venido de visita solo a verte a ti, tus sueños están todavía lejos de hacerse realidad". Pero él seguía acercándose y aproximándose que creyó que su respiración se detuvo. Pero luego volvió a funcionar en cuanto tomó algo bruscamente la carta que sostenía en la mano derecha y se alejó dos pasos de ella.

-¿De quién es? –preguntó algo ceñudo, pero siempre fingiendo, le encantaba imitar a Ron, su mejor amigo y uno de los hermanos mayores de Ginny **(no hacía falta aclararlo no?).**

Y ella siempre le seguía la broma encantada. –No es de tu incumbencia, Harry –le sacó la carta en un rápido movimiento de manos, y siguió-. Para celos lo tengo a él –señaló la carta y la agitó en sus narices sonriendo maliciosamente.

Por un momento, Ginny creyó ver un pequeño tic en uno de los ojos verdes de Harry, pero rápidamente fusiló esa idea de su mente ¿cuándo iba a aprender que nada de lo que a él le pasaba tenía que ver con ella?

-¿Por qué viniste?

-Para pasar las vacaciones con tu familia... No me apetece quedarme con mis tíos.

-¿Y mi hermano? –preguntó para alejar un poco de la tensión que sentía.

-Luchando con Fred para que salga del baño –respondió simplemente él.

-¿Para qué¡No!, no me lo digas, creo que ya se –declaró cuando vio la sonrisa dentada del mejor amigo de su hermano.

-¡Vamos! Admite que la broma con el laxante estuvo buena –rió Harry.

-Pobre Ron...

-Ni vos te crees eso, Ginny.

-Lo sé, pero es mi hermano y lo quiero –se dio la vuelta para no verle la cara, y reírse tontamente frente a él por cada tontería que decían.

-Eso no quita el hecho de que le tengas un poco de odio por quitar del juego a cada pretendiente que se asoma por tu ventana ¿me equivoco? –replicó con un poco de recelo.

Ella abrió sus ojos hasta que quedaron desorbitados. -¿Ron te contó lo de Dean?

Por toda respuesta, él se encogió de hombros.

-¡Lo mato! –Ginny se dirigió a la puerta cuando chocó con alguien al doblar por el pasillo. Era Ron.

Ahogó una risita la ver a su hermano, pálido, sujetándose el estómago con las manos y con una expresión homicida en la cara. Ya se le habían ido las ganas de asesinarle en ese momento, ya tenía su castigo por andar de cotorra. Mira que haberle contado a Harry que él mismo le dio una piña a Dean por haberse supuestamente pasado con ella, cuando nada había pasado en realidad. Ahora con Dean eran solo amigos porque él no quería tener más problemas con el guardabosques que tenía por hermano. ¡Cuánta humillación había pasado por eso!

-¿Qué pasa, Ron? –preguntó inocentemente la hermana menor.

-No estoy de humor para esto como ves –contestó enojado, ahogando un grito de furia al ver a su hermana burlándose de él. Igual decidió ignorarla y decir lo que tenía que decir-. Prepara tus cosas que nos vamos a casa.

-¡¿QUÉ?!

Volviendo donde nuestra querida castaña... esa misma mañana.

"¿Qué estará haciendo él ahora?" se preguntaba Hemione revolviendo su café del desayuno.

Seguía en pijama y de no ser porque estaba sentada y con los ojos abiertos, su madre (que en ese momento llegaba a la cocina) hubiese pensado que estaba dormida con esa expresión cansada y ensoñadora.

-Herms, es Evan al teléfono –informó a su hija sacándola de sus ensoñaciones.

Hermione tomó el teléfono con algo de pesar, odiaba que la llamaran a esas horas en la mañana, principalmente entre las primeras semanas de vacaciones que tenía que siempre las usó para descansar.

-¡Evan! –exclamó con tono feliz tratando de sonar convincente.

-¡Herms!... –al parecer él tampoco estaba muy bien ese día.

-¿Pasa algo? –la castaña frunció el ceño, no le gustaba nada su tono.

-¿Te acuerdas del campeonato de básquet que se organiza fuera de la ciudad?

-Si... ¿tienes pensado ir? –ahogó un grito, él le había dicho que no iría porque quería acompañarla hasta que su padre volviera.

-Los chicos cuentan conmigo para esto, Hermione.

-Evan... –ya se estaba desesperando. Posó su mano en sus ojos, respirando y tratando de tranquilizarse. Que tu novio (algo mujeriego) se vaya fuera de la ciudad con unas porristas, no solo de su liceo sino también de otros, por una semana para un campeonato de básquet dejaba irritada a cualquiera-. Evan, prometiste quedarte.

-Si, pero también lo prometí a los chicos antes que a ti, y te escogí a ti.

-Se nota mucho –ironizó-. ¿Por qué te decidiste a irte, Evan? –aparte de la respiración, nada se escuchaba-. Con tu silencio lo dices todo, Evan.

-Quiero que dejemos por el campeonato –declaró luego de un momento de tétrico silencio.

-De acuerdo –respondió ella tosca luego de que le sobreviniera la sorpresa de tal confesión-. Pero no por el campeonato, esta vez es definitiva –y cortó.

Después de un minuto el teléfono comenzó a sonar, pero ella hizo caso omiso y se fue velozmente a su habitación a cambiarse de ropa e ir a una plaza cercana, donde pensar.

Antes de salir le dijo expresamente a su madre que si Evan llamaba que le avisara que había quedado soltero. Su madre la miró con expresión interrogatoria, pero se contuvo a preguntarle.

Salió de la casa conteniendo lágrimas de frustración por lo sucedido... sabía de antemano que Evan se tramaba algo y lo conocía muy bien. Qué tonta había sido al pensar que podría cambiarlo ¡que tonta!

Se puso los auriculares de su Mp3 y comenzó a caminar a paso acelerado, ignorante de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, incluido un ojigris que salía es ese momento de su nueva casa y se dispuso a seguirla ya que nada importante tenía que hacer en ese momento.

* * *

bueno aqui termina espero con toda el alma que les haya gustado y bueno espero que dejen reviews si es asi

doy un gran abrazo y un agradecimiento mas grande todavia a las siguientes personas:

**Fran Ktrin Black**

**Darkred-sun**

**beautifly92**

**karyta32**

que sin sus reviews este fic no continuaria su curso...

beos grande a toda la gente q lo leyo, chua ;)

**checa deljuez**


	4. Una venganza, una sugerencia

Bueno aqui el 4º capi de este fic... me salio asi de repente y si no lo escribía terminaria olvidandome como es mi costumbre... pero que se le puede hacer??

Sinceramente me van a doler los dedos de tanto aclararlo pero aqui va: los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling

Espero que les guste este capi y difruten!! ;)

* * *

Se puso los auriculares de su Mp3 y comenzó a caminar a paso acelerado, ignorante de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, incluido un ojigris que salía es ese momento de su nueva casa y se dispuso a seguirla ya que nada importante tenía que hacer en ese momento. 

**Capítulo 4: Una venganza, una sugerencia.**

Hermione, cansada de aguantarse las ganas... tanto de llorar como de estrangular a alguien... y sin ningún apoyo moral que pueda hacerla desistir de sus intentos homicidas, fue a la plaza que estaba cercana a su casa tratando de distraerse con la música que escuchaba a todo volumen.

Cuando era chica siempre iba con su padre a esa plaza, se sentaban en las hamacas, que por lo general siempre llevaban las firmas de los que antes estuvieron allí, frente a un gran árbol y se contaban sus cosas. Él rememoraba anécdotas graciosas, que tenían que ver con su familia y con su madre, también anécdotas seria, cuando se refería a su trabajo. Ella, por su parte, solo le contaba de amigos y de su escuela. Aunque había veces en que no escuchaba una sola palabra de lo que su padre decía, y solo se concentraba en su voz, grave y serena, siempre tranquilizadora, un sedante para los oídos.

Fue hacia las hamacas, que tantos recuerdos destilaban, y se sentó en una de las cuatro. Con pesar, observó el escenario que tenía delante de ella. A su derecha había una pareja acaramelada sentados en unos bancos, agradecidamente lejos de ella, que la hacía acordarse por qué estaba allí... giró bruscamente su mirada hacia delante. El árbol del cual sus ramas, en un tiempo, había sido acariciadas por el viento, ahora estaba sin una sola, talado, pelado por el período de verano.

Siguió meciéndose en su hamaca, estudiando aquel árbol, testigo de todo lo que ella fue y era en ese momento; de su primer beso robado y su primer acto de violencia hacia alguien (todo en un mismo momento), de sus juegos con amigas, de sus risas y sus llantos... y ahora venía a consolarla una vez más, por todo lo que acontecía.

Se dejó abandonada, lejos de todo, solo ella y la música... hasta que sintió un aroma peculiar para la zona en la que estaba: a menta.

Absteniéndose a saltar de la sorpresa, vio que quien estaba a su lado era una de las razones por las cuales había ido hasta allí a calmarse.

-¡¿Qué haces aquí?! –gritó Hermione que tan ensimismada estaba con la música que se olvidó por completo que tenía los auriculares puestos, hasta que él le hizo señas hacia su oído. En ese momento cayó en la cuenta que los tenía y algo avergonzada se los sacó, pero repitió su pregunta con el mismo tono, un poco mas bajo-¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Tienes algún problema con ello? –la miró a los ojos, sin rastro de alguna sonrisa fría, sus ojos lo decían todo.

-Mmm... creo que nada –murmuró ella, con tono inocente-. Solo que eres un dolor constante en mi parte posterior, Malfoy.

-Ni que fuese algo para admirar, Granger –dijo él, recalcando el apellido.

-¿Por qué¿Lo "admiraste" antes de llegar a esa conclusión? –le sonrió maliciosamente esperando haberlos descubierto.

Él se sintió descubierto, pero no se dio por aludido, no sería digno de alguien como él mostrar las debilidades. –No, en realidad no –respondió tranquilo, cruzando los brazos en el angosto espacio que la hamaca le permitía-. Encuentro en ti todo desagradable.

-Ya veo... –comentó con un deje sarcástico, entornando los ojos-. ¿Y por qué, si se puede saber, estás aquí conmigo si me encuentras taan desagradable?

Él carraspeó, como si por una vez en su vida no supiera que decir o... como si no se hubiera esperado aquello. En cambio a todo temporal que Hermione se esperaba, Draco se quedó callado, reparando en el aspecto de la chica. Vestía una camiseta blanca y holgada con un pequeño león dorado en un costado, y tenía puesto unos shorts de jean (o dénim, como prefieran ) que dejaban al descubierto unas largas y perfectas piernas, que por un segundo le quitaron el aliento. Quitó la vista de allí y la miró a la cara para responderle: -Tengo algo que proponerte, Granger –murmuró.

-Creo que no te oí. Habla mas fuerte, sino pensaré que te ha comido la lengua el gato, Malfoy –se burló.

Eso fue el detonante clave para que el rubio reaccionara. -¡Ay Granger, cuando aprenderás! A veces el silencio es el mejor remedio para todos los males (cualquiera, lo acabo de inventar XD).

Ella lo escrutó con la mirada de arriba abajo-: Ojalá... –suspiró-. ¿Qué quieres, por última vez te pregunto? –lo cuestionó cansada.

-Bueno... –empezó dudando, pero volvió a su postura de seguridad absoluta que lo caracterizaba-. Para serte sincero, te venía a proponer una tregua –casi se ahogó con esa palabra, que encima la usaba para con la chica que tenía a su lado.

-¿Tregua? –abrió los ojos como platos al escucharlo, perpleja-. ¿Tregua? No sabía que esa palabra cabía para mi en tu diccionario...

-No te ilusiones, solo lo hago a cambio de que me ayudes.

-Con lo único que te ayudaría, Malfoy –recalcó su apellido, con total antipatía y siguió-, sería para alejarte de mi vista lo mas pronto posible.

-Vaya Granger, no sabía que fueras tan inteligente –abrió los ojos de la misma manera que su indeseable acompañante, sarcásticamente.

-¿Qué? –preguntó, ignorando su tono, todavía perpleja-. ¿Quieres que te ayude en serio a que te salgas de mi vista?

-No, en verdad lo que quería era que estuviéramos juntos como lo está esa pareja de allí –señaló a la pareja acaramelada bastante lejos de ellos.

-Malfoy deja ese tipo de comentarios, y háblame en serio.

La cara del ojigris se tornó en una de total fastidio. –Lo que quiero decir, Granger, es que quiero que me ayudes a hastiar tanto a mi padre para que él me saque de este infierno.

Ella lo vio con una expresión interrogante y curiosa, achicando sus ojos -¿Exactamente cómo?

Él solo señaló hacia la derecha de la chica, y en una milésima de segundo después sentía arder su mejilla izquierda. Se enfadó rápidamente y empezó a reclamar -¡¿Por qué fue eso?!

-Quería que reaccionaras ¿Es que estas completamente loco?

-Para nada –contestó, acariciando su mejilla, ahora colorada-. ¿Y, que tiene de malo?

-¿Lo de que estés fuera de tus cabales o tu querida sugerencia? –él le dedicó una mirada de que era algo obvio. Ella solamente bufó-. Creo que haría cualquier cosa por que te vayas de aquí que esté dentro de lo razonable. Y, no, tu sugerencia no está dentro del límite –replicó cuando él iba a discrepar.

-Ten en cuenta que soy muy insistente y si no me ayudas te verás bastante perjudicada –la advirtió.

-No me digas –se burló-. Creí que tu presencia era un regalo del cielo.

-Y lo es. ¿O quieres averiguarlo por ti misma? –propuso socarronamente.

-Deja eso como castigo, no estoy de humor –se levantó, dispuesta a retirarse de tal extraña conversación.

-¿A dónde vas? No hemos terminado de discutir los términos de la tregua –le espetó sonriendo fríamente.

-Tú no habrás terminado, pero yo si –ya había dado unos pasos, cuando oyó la voz susurrante del rubio, mencionando el nombre de su novio-. ¿Qué has dicho?

-Nada, solo creo que a Leath no le gustaría que estuvieses conmigo, se pondría fiera –se encogió de hombros sin perder esa sonrisa de hielo, mirándola significativamente.

Sin embargo, la castaña no cayó en la trampa, levantó una ceja. -¿Y por qué debería darle celos?

-¿No terminó contigo esta mañana, "temporalmente" como él lo llamaría? –había funcionado.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –preguntó sintiéndose vulnerable, ya había olvidado, desde que el ojigris había aparecido, el porque tenía mala cara.

Él por toda respuesta se encogió de hombros y respondió luego de un segundo, haciéndose el interesante: -Tengo mis contactos.

Ya había oído suficiente de eso, y no lo soportaría más. A paso acelerado se fue a su casa, dejando atrás al rubio sin mostrar el pequeño, diminuto bicho incrustado en su garganta al que llamaban culpa. Pero como todo Malfoy que era, tan rápido como vino, lo hizo desaparecer, con tan solo pensar en su objetivo: salir de aquel lugar y volver a su verdadera casa.

Ensimismado en sus pensamientos, caminando a paso pausado, pues no quería darle la impresión a la castaña de que la iba siguiendo (aunque vivieran uno frente al otro), meditaba sonriendo, cuan magníficas podrían ser sus vacaciones si todo salía como deseaba.

* * *

Rezo porque les haya gustado (rezo es medio exagerado pero siganme la corriente) y tenganme paciencia para el proximo.

Gracias a:

**lady-naper**

**beautifly92**

**Fran Ktrin Black**

**karyta34 **

porque todas uds merecen ser nombradas porque me han dado pie a que lo continue

pd: una disculpa por haber escrito mal tu nombre creo que estaba mas concentrada en la letra que en los numeros... donde tendre la cabeza??

hasta el proximo capi, chua ;)

los quiere muchio

checa deljuez


	5. Apóyame y yo te apoyo 1

Una disculpa anticipada si se molestan con el que las fechas verdaderas de las vacaciones no corresponden a esas pero tengan en cuenta que ya de entrada estoy adecuando la historia mas o menos con las fechas con las que tengo que convivir.

un poco de paciencia que soy nueva y todo lo anterior dicho, o sea: ningún personaje es mio, solo uno por ahora y... bueno no se si hacerle la publicidad pero no hay de otra: todos ellos pertenecen a J.K Rowling pero la historia me pertenece y creo que es lo unico que puedo declarar como mio, o no??

pero bueno... disfruten de este capi y dejen su opinion :)

* * *

Ensimismado en sus pensamientos, caminando a paso pausado, pues no quería darle la impresión a la castaña de que la iba siguiendo (aunque vivieran uno frente al otro), meditaba sonriendo, cuan magníficas podrían ser sus vacaciones si todo salía como deseaba. 

**Capítulo 5: Apóyame y yo te apoyo 1.**

**28 de diciembre.**

**12:35 hrs.**

Habiendo llegado a su casa, con todo el sueño que llevaba cargando desde que se fue de aquella plaza (ya que el calor le daba sueño), lo único que en ese momento quería era meter su cuerpo en la tina, relajarse y tomar un almuerzo ligero ya que la discusión con la castaña no había sido tan ligera como hubiese deseado... pero así lo había previsto, ella y él se comportaban de esa manera estando cerca el uno del otro... como cuando dos elementos químicos se juntaban formaban un explosivo inflamable...

Con una ausencia total de sosiego giró nerviosamente la cabeza de un lado a otro, como queriendo apartar esos pensamientos ajenos a su personalidad. No podía estar pensando en eso cuando lo que mas quería era alejar los problemas de su mente.

Respiró hondo tres veces y su mente se aclaró, no del todo, pero se aclaró en su mayoría. Pasó de largo del jardín, y entró en el salón principal por el ventanal. Allí encontró a su madre, Bellatrix, hablando por un manos libres en su cabeza, vestida de traje, con un recogido de pelo perfecto y sandalias de taco aguja alto. Ignoró completamente a su hijo y siguió hablando a la nada, como si hubiese alguna persona allí.

De su madre había heredado el porte de la elegancia, mientras que de su padre, el de la arrogancia. La observó detenidamente, y ahora que se ponía a pensar, su madre estaba más pegada al celular y al teléfono, que de lo que estaba con su marido o su hijo. No se entristeció por eso, no le encontraba el sentido.

Se encogió de hombros y se fue a su habitación subiendo al primer piso, al fondo del pasillo. Ya sabía de antemano lo que encontraría dentro, un montón de cajas apiladas con libros y objetos de valor material, caprichos que se había podido permitir desde su primer respiro y su cama todavía deshecha, pues la empleada no llegaba hasta el día siguiente... Y encontró todo eso y a alguien en su cuarto al abrir la puerta: su fiel compañero Blaise Zabini.

-Draco –saludó sonriendo, aguantándose a duras penas reírse allí mismo de la desgracia de su amigo.

-Zabini –le correspondió el saludo, pero con su apellido, lo que denotaba su enojo-. ¿Qué te trae por mi humilde casa? –preguntó rechinando los dientes.

-Solo lo de humilde –frunció los labios al ver que su amigo parecía cada vez mas molesto-. Es decir, es humilde comparado con tu otra casa.

-Demasiado humilde para mi gusto, sin contar el hecho de que estoy en un barrio que me desagrada –suspiró, se tiró derrotado en su cama y cerró los ojos-. ¿A que vienes Zabini?

-Solo a ver si habías logrado, como me habías dicho, de volver a tu casa ni mas bien llegaran aquí.

-Como puedes ver, no –se tapó la cara con las manos evitando ver a su visitante a los ojos-. Pero creo que tengo la solución.

-Dime cual es –esperó el moreno.

-Mi madre está aquí por sus negocios de bienes raíces, trata de probar a sus últimos clientes que puede vivir aquí por todo el verano sin problemas ya que esta casa debe de tener "algo" por lo cual nadie se queda en ella. Mi padre no ha tenido queja por el momento, pero, adivina ¿quien vive enfrente nuestro?

-No tengo ni idea –"tampoco tengo idea de adonde quieres llegar, Draco" decía para sus adentros.

-Andrew Granger –sonrió, cuando vio la mirada perpleja de Blaise y continuó-¿Qué crees que pasaría si mi padre supiera estoy saliendo con la hija pródiga del célebre Andrew Granger?

-Creo que te dejaría sin descendencia y sin herencia, todo de una vez... –le respondió pero se lo pensó mejor y entendió la idea-. ¡O te alejaría de aquí como alma que lleva el diablo! Pero... –se sentó al lado del rubio y lo miró fijamente- ¿crees que Granger todavía le guarde resentimiento a tu padre por haber tratado a su hermana como una prostituta y no como la víctima de una violación?

-No lo sé, pero mi padre no se arriesgaría a que lo demanden por acoso, teniendo en cuenta su reputación... y la reputación de Granger –racionalizó Draco.

-Bueno... creo que tienes todo el plan armado –sonrió el moreno, y al pensarlo por un momento afirmó, lo que ensanchó aún mas su sonrisa-: Lo que te faltaría sería convencer a la hija pródiga.

-Estoy en los trámites todavía, no te preocupes –lo tranquilizó-. Sé por Pansy, que el bobalicón de Leath terminaría con Granger por el campeonato, no dijo por qué y ni tenía por que decirlo, su fama lo persigue donde quiera que esté.

-¿Y como se supone que harás que ella se pase por tu saliente, por no decir novia? –preguntó el moreno elevando una ceja, intrigado.

-Simple –contestó el rubio sonriendo con picardía-. Simple y llano intercambio de favores.

-Soborno –dijo Zabini como entendiendo la cosa y asintiendo.

-Así como lo dices suena a delito, pero si, algo así –se dirigieron unas últimas palabras y el rubio se despidió del moreno con un mínimo saludo de mano, alegando que ya conocía la salida. Zabini bufó, pero no dijo nada.

Cuando oyó los pasos de Zabini alejarse, fue al baño y se desvistió. Se quitó los pantalones color caqui, su remera polo blanca y sus interiores y los tiró al suelo dejando solo a la vista del espejo el cuerpo pálido del rubio, bien formado. Tan bien formado que no había parte de su anatomía que tuviese algún defecto.

Abrió el grifo del agua, a una temperatura lo suficientemente agradable para llevar el calor y no morirse de frío. Cerró el grifo. Respirando hondo, como lo había hecho al entrar a su nueva casa, se relajó. Una serie sucesiva de imágenes se apiló en su mente, pero solo una se destacó entre ellas: a cierta castaña y sus largas y perfectas piernas. ¿Por qué nunca llevaba la pollera del uniforme a clase como hacían otras de su edad?

Conteniendo un gruñido de frustración, frunció el ceño, cerró los ojos fuertemente, inhaló bastante aire y se metió dentro del agua, para poder aislarse de aquella pregunta que lo rondaba: "¿Qué estaría haciendo Granger?"

**28 de diciembre.**

**12:27 hrs.**

Yendo donde la causante de los pensamientos del ojigris...

Entró en su casa sulfurada, no quería hablar con su madre, estaba muy molesta todavía como para que su madre le diera los mensajes que Evan, seguramente, habría dejado y no quería enojarse con su madre, solo para desahogarse en insultos por culpa de otro.

Cerró la puerta con toda la calma de la que era capaz y revisó la mesita de noche donde reposaba el teléfono, a unos pasos de ella. Había una nota de su madre, en una caligrafía algo indescifrable, que recitaba lo siguiente:

_Herms: no se en que lío te habrás metido ahora con Evan pero te llamó cinco veces en quince minutos, repitiendo lo mismo: que lo llamaras urgente. A la quinta desconecté el teléfono y me fui para lo de Maggie a buscar el queso que le pedí. Toma tu almuerzo sola hoy, porque después iré a lo de un pariente de un paciente._

_Hoy cenaremos juntas, lo prometo._

_Te quiero,_

_Jean de Granger._

La nota solo logró deprimirla más aún que enojarla. Por supuesto se enfurecía de que Evan la llamara por algo que no tenía sentido, ella era testaruda y nunca daba el brazo a torcer a menos que fuera en una situación de vida o muerte (o sea, nunca). Y si él la conocía lo suficiente, ni siquiera se molestaría en llamar.

Subió a su habitación, totalmente cansada y desplomó todo su peso sobre su cama, cerró los ojos, entregándose a la tentación de un pequeño sueño antes de almorzar. Esta vez, al contrario de otras, no soñó nada.

Creía que no habían pasado más de diez minutos cuando entró su madre en su habitación vestida con una túnica blanca por dentro de unos pantalones de algodón, seguramente habría estado cambiándose recién. Revisó su reloj en la mesita de noche, al lado de su cama. ¡Nueve menos cuarto de la noche¿Cómo era posible que hubiese dormido tanto?

-Toma el teléfono –pidió con ojos divertidos-. Es Ginny.

A la mención de ese nombre, Hermione se abalanzó sobre la mano de su madre para quitarle el teléfono, acto desesperado para una persona por lo general calmada. Cuando estuvo segura de que su madre se había alejado por el pasillo para su cuarto, levantó el teléfono y exclamó: -¡Ginny¿No era que te ibas como en dos días?

-Hola Herms, también me da gusto volver a hablarte, gracias por preguntar –rió la pelirroja.

-Si, si, perdona –se disculpó-. Lo que pasa es que estoy algo agitada, hace mucho que no hablamos...

-La culpa la tiene la anticuada de mi tía que dice que el teléfono nos incomunica... a veces creo que es cierto pero tampoco es para tanto.

-Para nada... ¿llegaste hoy?

-Hace un rato, Harry está aquí con nosotros –anunció en tono bajo y nerviosa.

Hermione comprendió, sabía de ese amor secreto que mantenía Ginny por Harry. Lo había sabido desde que se conocían, nunca se guardaban secretos. Ni mucho menos de ese tipo.

Últimamente, Harry la había estado molestando a Hermione con que lo ayudara a entender un libro que Ginny le había regalado desde mitad de año. Algo bastante raro en él o en cualquier otra persona... es decir¿que clase de adolescente normal con todas las vacaciones por delante se quería pasar parte de ellas tratando de entender un libro? Ella no lo entendía, ni trataba de comprenderlo, no le importaba y además le gustaba leer.

Iba a la casa regularmente, y por lo general se encontraba con Ginny, pero esta siempre encontraba excusas para irse enseguida de allí. Hermione nunca entendió esa conducta, así de asustadiza se ponía en evidencia. Y sabía que Harry lo notaba aunque demostrara indiferencia ante aquel comportamiento.

-¿Y cómo está? –preguntó la castaña, al sentir que había solo silencio al otro lado de la línea.

-Bien, supongo... –suspiró-. ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?

-Creo que nada, busco algo que comer y después veo _El Rey Leon._

-Debes de estar muy mal para ver esa película –se burló la pelirroja.

-¿Quieres venir a verla conmigo? –ofreció la castaña, ya sabiendo de entrada que aceptaría su compañía-. Vente para casa que creo que tengo... –no pudo terminar la frase, pues la interrumpieron.

-Helado de chocolate con galletitas de vainilla. Pero no creo que pueda...mañana puede que si, además estoy muy cansada y acabo de llegar.

-De acuerdo, pero ven temprano, tengo mucho que contarte.

-No te preocupes –se despidió la pelirroja, puso el teléfono en la base y vio que detrás de ella estaban llegando Ron y Harry hablando, que se interrumpieron al ver a la hermana del primero.

-¿Qué haces? –preguntó el pelirrojo, de ojos azules y con una mirada desconfiada en su cara.

-Nada por ahora –respondió evitando con la mirada a Harry. Lástima que no lo hizo, se hubiese llevado una sorpresa-. Mañana temprano iré donde Hermione...

-Perfecto, iremos contigo –sentenció Harry, viendo divertido las expresiones de los dos hermanos: la de Ron cuestionándolo, y la de Ginny casi de horror.

* * *

bueno aqui ha terminado, bla bla bla, ahora el agradecimiento: 

que va para **karyta34** o **Eva Abril**: ahi masomenos esta la explicacion, medio rara pero bueno... no se q es lo q pasa por la mente de los hombres asi q hice un intento

y para **Fran Ktrin Black:** un feliz halloween (atrasado) para vos tmb y la verdad es q los voy a hacer sufrir de a poquito jaja noo pero masomenos.

beso gral a toda la gente q lo leyo y nada

beso grande ;)

checa deljuez


	6. Apóyame y yo te apoyo 2

bueno aca el 6º capitulo que hice medio tarde por tener que estudiar matematica B que estoy por no aguantarla mas!! jaja no me hagan caso

bueno como en todos los capis: ninguno de los personajes que crean conocidos son mios sino de J.K. Rowling y ta creo q es todo no???

bueno que lo disfruten

* * *

-Perfecto, iremos contigo –sentenció Harry, viendo divertido las expresiones de los dos hermanos: la de Ron de pregunta, y la de Ginny casi de horror.

**Capítulo 6: Apóyame y yo te apoyo 2.**

**29 de diciembre.**

**7:15 hrs.**

Ya había amanecido cuando Hermione, de súbito, se despertó de su sueño. En él ella estaba subiendo las escaleras de su casa para entrar a su cuarto, habiendo vuelto de su colegio. Abrió la puerta y se encontró con Evan sentado en la silla giratoria frente a su vieja computadora. Su pelo castaño oscuro, casi morocho y corto brillaba por la luz que se vislumbraba por la ventana de su habitación. Su porte, erguido y altanero, como si nunca hubiese cometido error en su vida o como si nunca hubiese cargado alguna culpa.

Estaba de espaldas a ella, viendo su escritorio desordenado pero cuando pudo ver exactamente lo que él estaba mirando se puso pálida, no del miedo sino sorprendida en un nivel bastante extremo. Frente a Evan había un portarretratos del cual estaban dos personas besándose apasionadamente, ignorando todo a su alrededor. Por el pelo de la joven sabía que era ella, pero cuando vio la cabellera rubia, cuyo dueño estaba prácticamente llegando al límite de control con la imagen de Hermione, casi pegó un grito de asombro ¡Estaba besando a Draco Malfoy!

Pero eso no fue lo que la hizo despertar, fue el cambio brusco y repentino que se creó en Evan cuando volteó a verlo... ya no tenía esos ojos azules, que podían ser tanto dulces como astutos, y se volvieron grises, calculadores y desconfiados. Ya no tenía su cabellera morocha y corta, esta había sido reemplazada por un pelo poco mas largo y algo despeinado que antes, y su color poco a poco se iba volviendo mas claro. Su expresión se volvió fría, sus rasgos se volvieron mas sofisticados, y su piel mas pálida. Su cuerpo no cambió mucho, pero tampoco estaba pensando en ello, solo veía como su ex novio se iba convirtiendo en su nuevo vecino.

Cuando su cambio fue completo y se había convertido en Malfoy, él se acercó a ella eliminando la distancia entre ellos, muy, muy cerca de su boca. Casi podía sentir su aliento fresco a menta cuando recobró la conciencia y despertó, sudada y con la respiración entrecortada. Cuando rememoró su sueño en su mente, se preguntó como la hubiese besado él, si sus labios hubiesen llegado a rozarse, si dulcemente como en una película romántica o apasionadamente como en la fotografía, pero descartó totalmente esa idea, no podía estar pensando en ello, con nadie, menos con él. Pero luego recordó que Evan y ella habían terminado y le dio cero importancia a si soñaba con alguien más. Además no quería pensar más en ello, ya bastantes cosas tenía dentro de su cabeza como para agregar alguna más.

Se dispuso a dormir nuevamente pero no pudo conciliar el sueño, no podía dejar de preguntarse que hubiese sentido si la hubiese besado, aunque haya sido un mero sueño. Por un cuarto de hora intentó dormirse, pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano. Se levantó controlando la ira que destilaba a todas horas últimamente y se fue a dar una ducha. No convenía despertar a su madre con tonterías como esa, no valía la pena.

Para concentrarse menos puso solo agua fría, que siempre le servía para despejarse ya que siempre pensaba en que era resistente, fuerte y en no morirse congelada. Se despojó de su pijama y trató de acostumbrarse al frío tacto del agua, pero ello no la ayudaba: el recuerdo de aquel sueño era latente y persistente, hacía que sintiera un calorcito dentro que a ella le resultó excitante a la vez que alarmante.

**10:30 hrs.**

Ya limpia de todo lo aquejado esa mañana temprano, se dispuso a abrir la puerta a su amiga. Al parecer iba acompañada. Un joven poco mas alto que ella, cabello oscuro y unos ojos verdes deslumbrantes estaba esperando, al lado de otro joven pelirrojo, el más alto, ojos azules infantiles, que desperdigaban tanto alegría como enojo, a que la dueña de casa los recibiera. Detrás de ellos iba una jovencita pelirroja de ojos cafés que en ese momento no iban muy contentos que digamos.

-¡Herms! Cuanto tiempo ha pasado, parece que hubiesen pasado meses –exclamó Ginevra Weasley, apartando a los dos jóvenes que le apartaban el paso para abrazar a su amiga.

-¿Mucho tiempo le llamas a dos semanas y tres días? –preguntó alzando la ceja la castaña.

-Ella es así, perdónala, así nació –se disculpó burlándose el pelirrojo Ron Weasley, con su sonrisa habitual.

-Tampoco es tan así –replicó sereno el ojiverde Harry Potter por medio segundo y rió-. Al menos no todo el tiempo.

-¿Has visto lo que tengo que soportar? –preguntó con pena fingida.

-Totalmente, Ginny –acordó la castaña-. Los tengo que soportar a diario en clase...

Los dos chicos mantuvieron una expresión enojada, de la cual se desprendieron para dar paso a la risa. En cuanto se saludaron como Dios manda, entraron a la casa para sentarse en la pequeña sala de estar.

Hablaron de trivialidades por unos minutos cuando vieron pasar a Jean Granger rápido cerca de ellos. Iba vestida formalmente, de traje de chaqueta gris y estaba arreglándose el pelo cuando notó la presencia de invitados en su casa. Los saludó con la mano y se disculpó:

-Lo siento pero no dispongo de mucho tiempo para charlar –sonrió apenada y se dirigió a su hija-. Herms, voy a estar en el baño maquillándome y arreglándome para la reunión que tengo... –miró su reloj de pulsera y siguió-... en quince minutos máximo. Así que si vas a ir al baño, ve al de arriba¿de acuerdo? –la hija asintió, y la madre se fue para el baño de la planta baja.

-Hablando de baños... –empezó a decir Ginny-... creo que yo tengo que utilizarlo ahora.

Los demás asintieron, pero en cuanto Ginny hubo desaparecido por las escaleras fue Harry quien tuvo la palabra, unos minutos después:

-Herms¿puedo ir a buscar el libro que te presté? –él la miró con una mueca extraña, entre decidida y paciente, y la aludida no entendió el gesto.

-De acuerdo, esta sobre mi escritorio –respondió ella, curiosa e interrogante, pero Harry ignoró la pregunta de sus ojos castaños.

Y así, Harry se fue dejando solos a sus dos mejores amigos en la pequeña sala, conversando.

Él subió las escaleras, decidido y a la vez nervioso, nunca había hecho lo que estaba por hacer.. pero se daba fuerzas de que sería exitoso.

Se dirigió al baño, donde Ginny se encontraba. Abrió la puerta, rogando que ella hubiera acabado con el baño y entró. Por suerte la encontró lavándose las manos, tranquila, hasta que lo vio.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Harry? –le preguntó entre nerviosa y enojada, siempre lograba ponerla de ese modo.

-Bueno... –empezó, rascándose la nuca y cerrando los ojos-... quería hablar contigo.

-¿Y no podías esperar a que saliera?

-Realmente no.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Quería pedirte perdón por lo que pasó en Navidad,... –ella se quedó estática y no respondió, pero, increíblemente no parecía asustada o algo similar, solo sorprendida-... mira, creo que...

-¿Qué crees, Harry? –preguntó armada de valor, ya que estaba harta de ser y sentirse una chiquilla-. ¿Ah¿Qué crees, que tenías que haberme aceptado¿qué no tenías que haberte acercado a mi, a las doce¿qué casi, por un segundo, estuviste a punto de haber hecho de ese error uno mas grande¿qué...

-¡Basta! No, nada de eso –le contestó casi furioso-. Lo que quería decir era que ese pequeño beso que nos dimos, lejos de todos, debió haberse alargado un poco mas¿no te parece?

Eso logró derrumbar las barreras que hacía un minuto Ginny había forjado. Ahora lo miraba con sus ojos brillando, expectantes. -¿Qué quieres decir?

Él se acercó, quedando a solo unos centímetros de distancia el uno del otro, y la tomó de las manos. -¿Nunca te preguntaste como llegó a Ron ese rumor de que Dean había, en cierto modo, casi abusado de ti?

Ahí, Ginny comprendió y se libró del suave agarre de Harry. -¿Fuiste tu? –estaba furiosa, pero en el fondo, muy en el fondo, quería que eso hubiese pasado-. ¿Por qué?

-Por la misma razón por la cual vengo mas veces de las recomendadas a la casa de Hermione, para verte sin que Ron me mate en el intento –rió, pero luego se puso serio y tomó nuevamente las manos de Ginny y la acercó a él. Se acercó a su boca y le confesó-. Estoy desde navidad reprimiendo las ganas de hacer esto –y se le acercó hasta casi rozarle los finos labios rosados cuando alguien en la puerta los interrumpió.

-¿Quién? –preguntó la pelirroja, tratando de relajarse (en vano) a quien quiera que estuviera detrás de la puerta.

-Soy yo, Ginny –respondió Hermione, acelerada-. ¿Por qué te demoras tanto? –preguntó impaciente.

-Nada es que... –pensó rápido y no se le ocurrió mejor cosa que decirle-: tengo un número tres –en cuanto lo dijo, Harry le brindó un gesto de desconcierto.

-¿Tu también¿Te demoras mucho?

-Creo que si, lo siento –se disculpó, sintiendo como Harry le masajeaba las manos y le recorría por la columna una especie de electricidad excitante.

-¡Baño libre! –se escuchó, débil y fuera del baño, una exclamación de la madre de Hermione. Un segundo después los pasos de Hermione se escucharon alejándose rápidamente.

Pasó un minuto, y ellos seguían estáticos, mirándose a los ojos, perdiéndose en la mirada del otro hasta que fue Ginny quien reaccionó. –Vámonos antes de que vengan y te descubran.

Aunque Harry odiara admitirlo, Ginny tenía razón, por lo cual salió él primero viendo a ambos lados y antes de dirigirse a la habitación de Hermione a buscar aquel bendito libro, se volvió a ella, con tono sereno e increíblemente relajado: -Lástima que tengamos tanta mala suerte de que cada vez que trato de besarte, nos interrumpan monumentalmente.

Ginny no respondió, simplemente cerró la puerta hasta que Harry desapareciera de su vista, lo que había pasado la había dejado atónita y no quería hacer nada hasta haber razonado la situación.

**Mas tarde, esa noche y en frente...**

Draco comía en la cocina, acostumbrándose a que si quería irse de allí lo antes posible tendría que pasar por sobre las órdenes de su padre. Ya había dado la noticia a su padre, aunque tenía que haber sido mas sutil y haberle dicho una verdad, cosa de que si su padre desconfiaba de él (que era lo mas seguro) y trataba de asegurarse, no había forma en que el objetivo no diera resultado.

Aunque quisiera, tendría que esperar al día siguiente para empezar en verdad con todo... y esperaba que no le costara convencerla como creía. Frunció el ceño. ¿Qué haría para convencerla? En cierto sentido eran parecidos, tercos hasta mas no poder. Sonrió. Si su padre no fuera discriminador y un desconfiado, estaba seguro de que el supuesto noviazgo, que estaba preparando, con Granger no le caería en absoluto mal, ni siquiera sentiría algo de recelo.

Suspiró con pesar. Su padre era un caso perdido al igual que su madre, nunca se molestaban en preguntarle su opinión y daban órdenes con la misma velocidad con la que respiraban, lo cual era exasperante.

Si lograba que Granger cooperara... Bueno, ya vería al día siguiente.

* * *

buen aca termino... no se si es mi mejor capitulo pero hice el intento y la inspiracion vino en ese momento justo... pero bueno si no les gusto haganmelo saber... ya sea porque hice un capi mas Harry/Ginny u por otra cosa

y bueno nada... aca los agradecimientos:

**Miss Potter 1004**

**Fran Ktrin Black**

**karyta34**

a las ultimas les doy mas que gracias que me vienen aguantando desde que lo empece y me lo hacen saber en cada capi...

los quiere sinceramente,

checa deljuez

pd. si mi historia vale la pena dejen reviews, no me dejen con la duda de que no les gusto... y bueno si no tambien jaja


	7. El plan en progreso

Bueno aqui el 7º capi... no son mios los perdonajes sino de J.K. bla bla bla bla... ya saben el resto

que lo disfruten!

* * *

Si lograba que Granger cooperara... Bueno, ya vería al día siguiente. 

**Capítulo 7: El plan en progreso.**

Era una mañana gloriosa de 30 de diciembre, había un silencio absoluto en la casa Granger, descartando solamente el pequeño repiqueteo que daba la cuchara contra la taza de la cual una castaña despeinada tomaba su café con leche caliente.

El ambiente se sentía tibio y hogareño por el aroma de las tostadas que se estaba comiendo y por la tenue luz que entraba por la ventana. El entorno era tranquilo, como siempre era cuando estaba ella sola en casa y a esa hora de la mañana.

Su café lo tenía bien cargado porque, aunque haya podido dormir las ocho horas recomendadas esa noche, la otra noche habría dormido solo cuatro como mucho, lo cual significaba que tenía dos pares de horas pendientes para dormir... y era algo molesto no poder cumplir con ello, por la tonta razón de desvelarse por no pensar en un sueño. Aunque logró sacárselo de la cabeza todo el día anterior, aún así no podía sacárselo por completo de la cabeza.

Y, encima, como le había pedido hacía un par de días a su madre que la despertara cuando fuera a buscar a su padre a la terminal de ómnibus, cosa de que lo recibiera bien despierta...

Lo único que pudo arruinarla fue que su madre, a menos de medio camino de la terminal, recibió la llamada de su padre diciéndole que el ómnibus se había retrasado en el camino por falta de agua para el transporte (n/a: no pregunten que es lo que fallaba, a mi me pasó una vez y según dijeron era por eso). Su madre le avisó a ella cuando estaba probando el primer sorbo de su café.

Bueno... no podía volver a dormirse, eso era seguro. Pero esperar que su padre volviese pronto tampoco lo era...

Pensando en ello, se vio súbitamente interrumpida por el timbre de la puerta. "¿Quién sería a esa hora?" recordó que Ginny, al igual Ron, no eran muy madrugadores en plenas vacaciones... solo Ron cuando se trataba de su deporte favorito: fútbol. Y lo mismo se podría adaptar a Harry de no ser porque sus tíos lo tenían más como sirviente que como sobrino o pariente. Por suerte para él, las prácticas eran un total descanso de su familia, ya que los Dursleys lo trataban de esa manera anterior dicha y el horario le quedaba como anillo al dedo ya que dos veces por semana salían a tomar el té fuera de la casa, lo que le dejaba el tiempo suficiente para divertirse con sus amigos sin que ello supusiera alguna confrontación con sus tíos.

Aún pensando en quien podría ser, se dirigió a la puerta a paso cansino y el pelo todavía desordenado, porque, es decir ¿quién se peinaría a las 7 de la mañana cuando la mayoría de la gente normal estaba durmiendo o trabajando? Deseaba para sus adentros que no fuera algún vendedor madrugador, eso solo empeoraría su humor.

Sin embargo, la presencia de quien estaba detrás de la puerta no impidió que su humor decayera en picado. La razón de su desvelamiento de la otra noche estaba en ropa deportiva escrutando de arriba abajo la vestimenta que llevaba puesta.

-Buenos días, Granger –saludó él, si es que a su tono se lo podía calificar como amable-. ¿No me harás pasar? –preguntó, aunque su mirada denotaba odio reprimido, por tener que pedirle algo, y malicia, porque era algo ya natural en él.

-Buenos días serán para ti, Malfoy –le correspondió ella, sin rastro de alguna sonrisa agradable- y no, no te dejo pasar.

-Ohh vamos, Granger, no irás a ser cobarde¿o si?

-¿Cobarde para que?

-Para hablar de mi propuesta mientras damos una caminata matutina.

Ella enarcó una ceja y lo estudió. Estaba vestido en pantalones deportivos y una campera canguro gris. Aun vestido informalmente, ese aire de elegancia lo seguía a todas partes y hacía que luciera atractivo llevase lo que llevase. Pero eso era algo que nunca admitiría a nadie.

-Ahora si creo que te has vuelto totalmente loco, Malfoy.

-Puede ser... –convino el rubio, pero siguió- pero creo que mi oferta es muy tentadora si ves el lado negativo de las cosas.

-Ya verte a ti de por si es un castigo para mi entera humanidad.

-Sigues siendo la misma cabezota de siempre –se quejó él-. Siempre pensando en ti antes que en los demás.

-Mira quien fue a hablar... –dijo ella, irónica-. Dime... ¿quién eres tu para decirme que me preocupo mas de mi misma que de los demás?

-Alguien mejor que tu, seguro –alegó él con parsimonia por fuera, pero en sus ojos se veía la lucha de control que libraba.

-Si, tienes razón –acordó la castaña, y continuó-. Tú eres mejor que yo en ser: egocéntrico, engreído, altanero, vividor, promiscuo, engañador, tramposo...

-Basta, se que tengo muchas virtudes, pero si sigues enumerándolas estaremos hasta mañana –le dijo el ojigris mirándola con malicia.

-Pero se me olvidó la mejor parte... –se quejó ella con tono inocente e infantil- que eres un niñito de mamá.

Eso lo desacató totalmente. -¿Desde cuando te ves en el derecho de decirme algo como eso? –preguntó con toda la tranquilidad de la cual era capaz.

-Desde que empezaste a molestarme, o sea... –puso una pose pensativa, tamborileando suavemente sus labios con el dedo índice de su mano derecha y levantando su mirada al cielo y le gritó después de unos segundos-¡desde siempre!

-Ni que fuera para tanto –bufó él entornando sus ojos.

-Por supuesto que no –le respondió ella, sarcástica, cerrándole la puerta en las narices. Pero él se lo impidió en redondo poniendo su pie sobre la puerta.

-Considera mi oferta –pidió él, aunque mas bien parecía una orden-. Considérala mientras caminas conmigo.

-¿O que? –lo desafió ella, brindándole con los ojos todo el odio que por él sentía.

-O... –empezó él, dejando un pequeño momento para el suspenso- o verás de lo que soy capaz...

Ella lo miró burlona. –No se si te diste cuenta Malfoy, pero no estamos en una película de acción.

-No, es cierto –sonrió-. Pero no creo que a tu madre le caiga en gracia que su hija esta siendo desconsiderada con su nuevo vecino¿o si?

-¿De que hablas? –preguntó ella con sorpresa.

-Bueno... tu madre es bastante "amable" y se puso a conversar conmigo de mi familia...

-¿Y le dijiste quien eras?

-Por supuesto¿quién te crees que soy, un mentiroso? –ella le respondió con una mirada que acordaba con aquella descripción-. Mira, le dije y ella no hizo caso de mi apellido, no cree que sea igual que mi padre.

-Solo en la edad son diferentes, a mi parecer...

-Y... –siguió él ignorando la pulla- ella me dijo que en cualquier momento podía pasar por tu casa, no importa la razón que fuere, siempre sería bienvenido.

El sosiego de ella terminó por derrumbarse del todo. "¿Por qué, mamá¿Qué te hice para que me hagas algo así?" se preguntaba internamente, y recordándose con eso de que en cuanto llegara, mataría allí mismo a su madre.

-No serías capaz... –rió ella, no muy convincente, se le notaban los nervios en sus ojos miel-. Además, no me soportas –alegó ella, feliz de haber encontrado algo para mantenerlo alejado de su casa.

-Precisamente porque no te soporto lo hago –explicó él, de nuevo tranquilo, sonriendo fríamente y destilando odio por cada poro de su pálida piel.

Sabía que cumpliría su amenaza. Si bien no era hombre de palabra en cuanto a sus promesas... lo era cuando significaba hacerle la vida imposible a alguien. Y ya bastante era tener que aguantar a que Malfoy viviera frente su casa, a unos metros de distancia. Pero nada se comparaba a que estuviera dentro de su casa, comiendo con ella en la misma mesa o hablando con sus padres... era algo que por nada del mundo iba a permitir.

-Espérame aquí –ordenó, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

Cuando ella le cerró al puerta en las narices, al fin pudo respirar tranquilo y rehacer el control de su mente y cuerpo. ¿Por qué Granger tenía que tener sus piernas continuamente al descubierto cuando él estaba cerca? Cuando la castaña le abrió la puerta, se tensó por dentro pero seguía manteniendo la postura y sus ojos impasibles. Llevaba una camiseta holgada roja y unos shorts pequeños... ¡Dios como deseaba tocar esa piel que dejaba al descubierto...!

"Draco, contrólate ¡Dios santo!" se reprimía, "hay mejores mujeres que ella, tienes que recordarlo". Suspiró, y despejó totalmente su mente... hasta que ella llegó.

Se había cambiado y ahora ocultaba sus piernas en un pantalón blanco deportivo algo usado pero iba con una musculosa azul petróleo y se había atado el pelo. Tenía un aspecto tan angelical que deseaba saber que tenía debajo. El rubio se sancionó por ser tan débil, tan enfermizamente vulnerable...

-¿Vamos? –preguntó ella con impaciencia y dejándolo atrás en cuanto hubo cerrado su casa.

Ahí recobró la cordura, respiró profundamente y la siguió.

Caminaban a paso acelerado, no corriendo, pero si como si estuvieran compitiendo, y en silencio. Ella trataba por todos los medios de no darse la vuelta para mirarlo, y lo lograba hasta que doblaban hacia la derecha o izquierda, cuando era inevitable observarlo... si tenía que soportarlo otro minuto más doblando que en cada esquina que se encontraban, definitivamente se volvería loca.

Al final, dieron muchas vueltas para nada, solo para terminar cerca de donde empezaron... en la plaza cerca de sus casas.

-¿Tanto para nada? –preguntó ella, un tanto cansada ya que: con las horas acumuladas de sueño, el ser temprano y no haber desayunado, su cuerpo le pagaba factura.

-En realidad, no para nada... –respondió él estirando músculos. Estirándose cuan largo era- solo para lograr quitarte de encima mío cuando te venga en gana ahorcarme...

-¿Quién dijo que no tengo las ganas de hacerlo? –le preguntó sarcástica la castaña. Miró a su alrededor, y vio un lugar a la sombra y le dio la seña al rubio de que se sentaran ahí. Era el mismo lugar donde vieron a la pareja acaramelada días atrás-. Y, bueno... ¿Que era lo que me habías propuesto? –no era que la castaña aflojara... solo que quería ver sus opciones para permanecer cuerda el resto de las vacaciones, o eso pensaba.

-Sé mi saliente por una semana, y que mi padre se entere.

-¿Y yo que lograré con ello?

-¿Aparte de estar con el chico mas atractivo de toda la escuela? –preguntó con socarronería, pero viendo que ella ignoraba sus pullas prosiguió-. Para empezar, no verías mas mi querida persona hasta que empecemos de nuevo el curso.

-¿Y me aseguras que en poco mas de una semana, no te veré hasta que empiecen las clases? –él asintió-. Que imaginativo fuiste al crear todo eso para que yo no vea tu cara por todo el resto del verano –le comunicó, entornando los ojos en señal de fastidio.

-A eso se le añadiría que tu noviecito se enteraría... –se lo pensó un rato, y exclamó- pero ya no están mas juntos¡cierto!

-¿Se puede saber a que quieres llegar? –le preguntó totalmente exasperada-. Además ¿no te parece bastante sensato que nos evitemos como ayer? Si quieres que te seas sincera, de esa forma nos veremos menos las caras que pretendiendo ser novios...

-Pero esa ayuda no es lo suficientemente buena como para sacarme de aquí y volverme a mi casa –ahora el exasperado era él-. Pero entenderé si no quieres... cuando tenga tiempo pasaré por tu casa para darle la mala noticia a tu madre...

Ella lo miró interrogante, y pensó por un momento en su madre y él conversando... ¡le había dicho! –Le dijiste a mi madre que eras mi pareja.

-¿Todavía me crees tan mentiroso? Cuanta estima me tienes, Granger... –le replicó él.

-Y entonces...

-Le dije que quería ser tu pareja y me dio su bendición ¿no te parece increíble? –dijo, como quien se alegra de algo que supuestamente era imposible, se hizo realidad.

-Mi madre se ha vuelto loca... mi madre se ha vuelto totalmente loca... –repetía una y otra vez y otra vez y otra vez... Ahora Draco pensaba que la que se había vuelto loca era la castaña.

-¿Y¿Aceptas o no? –interrogó, inquieto.

Que bueno que estaba sentada, o sino se daría de bruces al suelo. Razonó todo lo que él le había dicho... ¿qué era peor?: por un lado estaba el "proyecto" de Malfoy... en el cual solo tendría que verlo mas de lo que lo veía en período de clases... y por otro lado estaba el ignorarlo por completo, inclusive las veces que él entraría a su casa y su madre la molestaría con él... ¿qué era peor?

-De acuerdo –aceptó, un tanto reacia.

¡Si! Todo estaba saliendo como quería, solo faltaba la mejor parte... para cualquier otra persona... que su padre tuviera una prueba contundente de que ambos estaban juntos... ¿Qué mejor prueba que un beso en el instante justo?

* * *

bueno aqui terminó, espero que les haya gustado... esta vez me salio un poco largo pero creo que por mi lo hubiese seguido... igual necesito guardar un poco de imaginación para mas tarde. 

ahora voy a disculparme (que es algo a lo que, como pueden ver, estoy acostumbrada) y a nombrar a todos/as los que, por sus reviews, se que siguen mi fic (en orden alfabético):

**beautifly92**

**Darkred-sun**

**Fran Ktrin Black**

**karyta34**

**lady-naper**

**Miss Potter 1004**

**zuLyB6**

y a todos los que lo leyeron, que les gusto y tampoco les dedique un agradecimiento...

un beso grande a todos..

checa deljuez


	8. Probando una mentira y algo más

se sabe lo que voy a decir ¿por que lo tengo que decir?... creo que es una obligacion... y si no lo es... bueno... yo me jodo por decirlo

la historia es MIA solo MIA (no era posesiva, no les parece?) y los personajes son de J. K. Rowling... excepto uno o dos que mantengo en stand by por el momento en la imaginacion...

bueno que lo disfruten ;)

* * *

¡Si! Todo estaba saliendo como quería, solo faltaba la mejor parte... para cualquier otra persona... que su padre tuviera una prueba contundente de que ambos estaban juntos... ¿Qué mejor prueba que un beso en el instante justo?

**Capítulo 8: Probando una mentira... y algo más.**

**30 de diciembre. 13:30 hrs. **Víspera de fin de año, una época para recordar... para recordar la horda de chocolates de todas las clases que su padre le había traído... y que había rechazado como si fueran veneno.

Estaba contenta de que su padre hubiese vuelto y que se acordase de su hija y su mujer. Pero en ese momento no se sentía de un humor precisamente bueno para hablar o comer chocolates, sin importar la cantidad, la variedad o la marca... solo que no estaba de humor para tal cosa.

Al verla tan decaída, sus padres se preocuparon. Colin Granger, que solo repasaba a su hija por unos centímetros, con cincuenta y un años cargando sobre su espalda, se sentía joven siempre. Era un hombre algo calvo, con el mismo color de pelo que había heredado su hija. Cuando iba al hospital a atender a sus pacientes, la vitalidad era su arma más importante para que el paciente se sintiera bien en su compañía, y el sentido del humor no se quedaba atrás. Ni siquiera cuando estaba cansado lo perdía, su familia y sus amigos lo mantenían activo en ese aspecto, así era su personalidad. Solo decaía cuando veía a su pequeña hija deambulando en la casa como un fantasma sin su normal carácter: o furiosa como una fiera, o tranquila y feliz como debiera serlo todo joven.

Jean Granger tampoco se quedaba atrás, pero tenía alguna idea sobre lo que le pasaba a su hija... dos en realidad; una idea rubia y otra morena. Eso sí, tenía mucho mas tacto que su marido con lo que a su hija se refería.

-¿Pasó algo, que estás con mala cara? –preguntó el hombre de la casa, recibiendo por toda respuesta un codazo de parte de su mujer.

-No, papá –respondió su hija, distraída-. Solo que no me siento muy bien hoy.

-¿Por qué no te vas a descansar un rato? –sugirió su madre, viendo con mala cara a su padre cuando su hija miró hacia otro lado. Su marido solo se encogió de hombros.

-De acuerdo.

Se dispuso a subir, pero el teléfono sonó en ese mismo instante, en el que pasaba por delante del mismo. No quiso atender, pero luego lo pensó mejor. "Si llega a ser Malfoy, y mamá atiende, creo que gritaré". Con un suspiro, atendió y dio gracias en silencio de que no haya sido ni su madre ni su padre quien atendió.

-¿Qué quieres? –preguntó con fastidio.

-No se si recuerdas, pero te refrescaré la memoria... –empezó la voz, irónica al otro lado del auricular- tenemos, por el momento, una tregua y un trato, y espero que seas mujer de palabra... aunque viniendo de ti me puedo esperar cualquier cosa.

-¿Perdón? –la castaña alzó la ceja izquierda y apretó su puño contra el auricular y respiró hondo-. No puedo creer que dudes de mi palabra, Malfoy... porque en realidad quien debe dudar de la palabra de quien soy yo.

-Granger, me encanta tu sentido del humor para conmigo pero te necesito aquí ahora –ordenó impaciente el ojigris.

-¿Y se puede saber para que interrumpir el tiempo de descanso que me propuse para hoy? –lo cuestionó ella, ya tempranamente cansada de tener que discutir por teléfono cosas sin sentido para ella.

-Por que si no vienes tendrás que soportarme mas de lo inimaginable y tendrás que aguantar que mi querida "suegra" te cuestione por tu maltrato hacia mi persona –explicó él, con tono de superioridad-. Y no soy tu padre para darte explicaciones –expresó de mala forma.

-Claro, mamá –acordó ella entornando los ojos con tono agudo e indiferente, para molestarlo... no resultó.

-Vente para aquí, no pierdas mi tiempo –y cortó, dejando con las palabras en la lengua a Hermione. "¿Su tiempo¡¿Y que M!3®Ð estaba perdiendo ella?" se gritaba para sus adentros, aguantando la tentación de tirar todo y desahogarse de la rabia que sentía, y también de sus impulsos suicidas. "Juro que si me hace perder mas tiempo del que pensaba usar para descansar, habrá un rubio menos en el planeta".

Mientras, sus padres seguían comiendo el postre de frutillas (n/a. Yo quiero!!) que había cocinado con Ginny la tarde anterior, cuidando que ni Harry ni Ron se comieran parte de la masa, Ron mas que nadie. Salió con todo el sigilo posible, y se fue de su casa dirigiéndose al frente, con todo el orgullo en sus ojos, animándose a que no se dejaría amilanar por... por... por... ¿por la persona que la hacía desvelarse¿por la persona que la hacía pensar cosas fuera de lo normales en su persona racional¿por la persona que la hacía sentir escalofríos por toda su columna vertebral cada vez que estaba cerca?... mejor dejar esos pensamientos para mas tarde, por lo cual los tachó de su mente cuando tocó el timbre.

-¿Quién? –preguntó una voz de mujer por le interlocutor.

-Draco Malfoy me espera –anunció simplemente, no quería verse comprometida anunciándose como una Granger.

-Pase –dijo la mujer, un poco mas amable. ¿Cómo tratarían los Malfoy a sus empleados si tan rápidamente el tono de aquella mujer había pasado de brusco a algo mas agradable? No se lo discutió mucho, simplemente se dirigió hacia la puerta más cercana lo mas rápido que pudo para pasar cuanto antes estar en aquella casa.

No se había detenido a observar nada en su pequeño camino hacia la pequeña mansión, quería pasar de eso indeseado. Entró en la cocina, donde una mujer de unos cuarenta años, con uniforme, bajita y regordeta la esperaba. Con un gesto de cabeza, la mujer le indicó que la siguiera.

Siguió a la mujer sin rechistar, sin dirigirse ni una sola palabra... hasta que por fin la mujer le indicó cual de las habitaciones era la correcta. Suspiró con fastidio y miró a la mujer y sin necesidad de palabras intermediarias, vio que aquella mujer se compadecía de ella de una forma sincera. Lo agradeció en silencio y se dirigió a la habitación, rogando por que todo terminase pronto.

Logró abrir la puerta, conciente del rechinar de la misma, un sonido irritante que lo hubiese salteado de no ser porque estaba un poco nerviosa.

-¿Asustada, Granger? –preguntó una voz dentro de la habitación en penumbra, que la castaña hubiese preferido no reconocer.

-No tienes idea de cuan equivocado estás, Malfoy –le respondió ella, abriendo la puerta bruscamente cosa de que notara que no estaba asustada... al menos-. ¿Para que querías que viniera? –ni mas bien lo preguntó, una mano la tomó fuertemente del brazo y la hizo entrar a la penumbra.

Y ahí apareció Malfoy... pidiéndole silencio con una mueca de lunático. ¿Qué le pasaba? Se preguntaba la castaña.

-Mi padre viene... –dijo en voz baja... se escucharon pasos.

En un arranque de histeria por que la soltara, Hermione se sacudió para zafarse, pero no lo consiguió ya que Draco la asió de la cintura para que se diese vuelta y la besó con rudeza in calculada.

Ella, estática, no sabe que hacer, solo se queda quieta viendo como Draco la hundía en nuevas sensaciones. Toda una calidez desconocida provenía de él, y se estaba ahogando con ello... y tan inmersa estaba en volver a la superficie que no oyó los duros pasos anteriores cada vez mas cerca... hasta que los tuvo al lado de la puerta.

-¿Qué explicación me tienes para esto, Draco? –resonó la voz de Lucius Malfoy en la habitación. Los miraba con desprecio desde la puerta, su mirada fría y rencorosa estaba clavada en la nuca de Hermione que estaba a espaldas de la puerta, y por tanto de Lucius Malfoy.

A juzgar por el silencio que hubo después de la pregunta del padre, el hijo parecía desorientado, como si no supiese que estaba haciendo allí, ni él, ni su padre, ni mucho menos Hermione, hasta que recordó el beso, solo el beso.

-¿Qué haces tu aquí, padre? –le preguntó el rubio a su progenitor. Pero se arrepintió internamente de su pregunta cuando vio la expresión en cara de su padre, espeluznante.

-La impertinencia no es rasgo de nuestra familia, Draco –lo aleccionó con mueca desaprobadora hacia Hermione, ya q no se refería a la impertinencia de su hijo en sus palabras-. Volveré luego –dijo tranquilamente, y cerró de un portazo.

Hermione estaba estupefacta, nunca la habían tratado tan fríamente en su vida (a excepción de Malfoy hijo, por supuesto). Cuando se dispuso preguntarle que qué había sido todo ese "espectáculo", Draco se le lanzó en picada hacia su boca, y no de una manera muy dulce.

Fue tal el impacto que cayeron al piso, él sobre ella, y mientras él le daba besos pequeños, cariñosos, ávidos y sensuales en su cuello, ella trataba de asimilar, en vano, la situación.

Ella sentía sus manos en su cintura, elevándose silenciosamente, pero bajando, logrando entrar en el espectáculo de su piel prohibida. Tersa y suave, pensó con poca claridad el rubio siguiendo su deseada tarea. Con toda maestría, logró despojarla de su camiseta y contemplar con adoración esa piel acariciada. "Es hermosa", pensó Draco, mejor que todas sus últimas fantasías.

Como en un sueño y sus ojos café entrecerrados, logró observar con deseo el provocador de todas las sensaciones que la recorrían: deseo, lujuria, sensualidad, apetito de más... de más de él... y fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hacía, fue ahí cuando recobró la cordura de pronto y se levantó abruptamente dejando a su falso enamorado perplejo y con el deseo insatisfecho.

-Esto no puede estar pasándome a mi... –murmuraba la castaña con todo el aire que aún poseía, con tales besos a cualquiera se le va el aliento.

-¿Qué cosa? –preguntó Malfoy, aún con su tono indiferente y frío, pero se notaba poco, por la falta también de aliento de este.

Ella solo resopló, y tomó su camiseta del suelo, pero solo logró que él la tomara por este y la acercara hacia él.

-¿A dónde se supone que vas?

Cara a cara, nariz rozando nariz... una situación que a cualquiera le sabría insostenible... y, sin que a una se le vinieran los colores a la cara.

Estos colores subidos de tono, no demostraban cuan avergonzada se sentía de lo que había pasado... sino de que su cuerpo le exigía que terminara con ello, continuando con la tarea que él le encomendaba.

Lo quería, no lo quería, lo quería, no lo quería... ¿A que vocecita debía escuchar? Solo se mordió el labio sin saber que hacer... y entonces le acarició la mejilla muy suavemente mirándola como nunca la había mirado: con intensidad.

No lo pudo soportar mas, respiró hondo y esta vez se fue de verdad, sin mirar atrás y vistiéndose en el camino.

Él, totalmente desconcertado e insatisfecho, se levantó del suelo. "¿Qué hago?" se preguntaba para sí mismo con el entrecejo fruncido, "¿La persigo o me aguanto las ganas?". Luego de este pequeño comentario interno, se dio cuenta de todo: "La deseo"

* * *

bueno aqui el 8º capi... espero que les haya gustado bla bla bla... 

una discula a todos los seguidores de esta historia por la tardanza, si es que los tiene (espero que si y creo que si), pero con todos los examenes que tuve solo podía escribir unos pocos parrafos o lineas asi que ahora que solo me queda un solo examen les digo que hayan disfrutado de este capi porque recien cuando termine con fisica les hago otro.

un beso a todosss

los quiere,

checa del juez

p.d. dejen reviews.. soy capaz de cerrar la historia... no no lo soy pero existe la minima pequeña posibilidad jaja


	9. Una invitación y una complicación

Los personajes no son mios son de J.K. Rowling y bla bla bla no tendria que tener tanta publicidad por parte mia bla bla bla por ahora solo un personaje me pertenece bla bla bla y mas bla... ¡Bien! Volviendo a lo que interesa...

Buenas queridos lectores, ya que hace menos de un mes que no me aparezco y por fin tengo ocacion de tener un teclado en mis manos e internet (dios lo bendiga) creo que ya es tiempo de que suba este capi que se me habia olvidado subir (y actualizar, antes que nada)... disculpenme la demora y espero que disfruten de este capi que aunque no se si supera los otros (de esta historia obvio no me estoy comparando con nadie) solo espero que por lo menos tenga su aprovación.

* * *

Él, totalmente desconcertado e insatisfecho, se levantó del suelo. "¿Qué hago?" se preguntaba para sí mismo con el entrecejo fruncido, "¿La persigo o me aguanto las ganas?". Luego de este pequeño comentario interno, se dio cuenta de todo: "La deseo"

**Capítulo 9: Una invitación y una complicación.**

¿En que estaba pensando?... No, no, en serio ¿en que mierda estaba pensando cuando le correspondió¿Es que se había vuelto loca?... Ni que fuera atractivo... "me retracto rotundamente". Bufó, y mientras recorría toda la casa buscando una salida, rezó por no encontrarse al padre de todos sus problemas internos.

Tuvo suerte, encontró la cocina vacía y unas llaves en la barra de la cocina. Las tomó, rogando que fueran las de la puerta de entrada y salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo afuera.

Cuando abrió la puerta de entrada no sabía que hacer con las llaves. "No puedo quedármelas, eso es seguro" (n/a: pero que tentador sería tenerlas :P) "¿Qué hago?" se preguntaba con total desesperación. Pensó un momento y sonrió, "¿Por qué no?".

Cuando Draco por fin logró salir de su trance inicial, se puso de pie de un salto y siguió el camino antes recorrido por la castaña con los ideales totalmente confusos. Cuando por fin pudo alcanzar la puerta de entrada, ella ya estaba entrando y cerrando de un portazo, que un poquito mas fuerte se hubiese escuchado en otro Estado.

No lo pensó demasiado y se aproximó a la casa de la castaña con parsimonia cuando vio un auto acercándose y de este salió el señor Granger. Como un halcón lo observó disimuladamente escondiéndose detrás del buzón, que era parte de la puerta de entrada, dándose cuenta de la hilaridad de la situación¿no era que tenían que ser las mujeres quienes lo espiaran a él¿qué no era un Malfoy hecho y derecho?

Cuanta frustración. Cuanto odio. Cuanta confusión.

Con la frente en alto y todo su orgullo en aquel fría gesto, se volvió para su cuarto dispuesto a no pensar en que había besado de manera casi apasionante a Granger, representante de todo lo que aborrecía desde niño, odiada figura de naturaleza generosa y fastidiosa a la vez... se podría decir que su polo opuesto.

-¡¿Polo opuesto?! –gritó Draco con sus grises ojos desorbitados, habiendo llegado a esa conclusión en el umbral de la puerta de su habitación.

Y, al parecer, su madre estaba en la casa.

-¡Draco Malfoy, no subas tu tono en la casa mientras estés aquí!

Draco dio media vuelta solo para encontrarse cara a cara con su progenitora, su atuendo gris de pantalón y chaqueta, y con sus sandalias de taco de 8 cm. en su mano derecha. Que increíble que su madre le prestara atención en el preciso momento en que lo único que quería era estar solo.

-No estoy de humor para hablar ahora, Narcissa –respondió lo mas secamente que pudo Draco, apartando su pálida cara, su rostro confuso le daría a su madre razones para discutir inútilmente.

-Tampoco estabas de humor suficiente cuando llegamos, hace cuatro días –dijo la mujer, en un tono entre enfadado e irónico.

Él no contestó, solo se adentró a su habitación cerrando la puerta y tirándose a su cama cuan largo era, tratando, inútilmente, sacarse a cierta chica de la cabeza. Y en eso estuvo dos segundos cuando la puerta de su cuarto se abrió dejando entrar el aire, la luz, y a su madre, tres de las cosas que menos quería sentir y ver en ese momento.

-Señor, aunque no tendría que darte explicaciones, te las daré para que entiendas a que he venido.

-Seguro a no hacer tu papel de madre... –murmuró por lo bajo el joven con su cara sobre la almohada.

-¿Dijiste que...? –lo cuestionó ella, manteniendo su tono de superioridad típico de la familia. Al no recibir respuesta, continuó con su propósito de ese día-. Bueno, como te decía para mañana en la noche organicé una cena, aprovechando que es año nuevo, para los posibles compradores...

-¡¿Posibles compradores?! –se exaltó el joven, bajo la mirada desaprobadora de su madre, pero no hizo caso y siguió, un poco mas calmado-. ¿No era que ibas a demostrarle a tus compradores potenciales que podrías vivir aquí por tres meses y no pasa ni una semana que decides venderla?

-Tu padre anda molesto conmigo porque descubrió de mala gana –miró significativamente a su único hijo y sonrió maliciosa- que los Granger vivían al frente de la casa...

-¿Tu lo sabías¿Sabías que Andrew Granger vivía aquí, antes de venirnos para acá?

-¿No es ese mi trabajo? –le interrogó con el ceño fruncido-. Pero eso no es a lo que vine, vine para decirte que vayas a comprarte un traje de etiqueta nuevo para la cena de mañana.

-¿Qué tal si me voy a otro lado, madre? –sugirió él, recalcando su parentesco con aquella fría mujer.

-Nada de madre, Narcissa para ti –le ordenó, aunque muy, muy, muy adentro suyo se moría cuando le decía madre (n/a. ¿quién no?)-. Ve a por un traje, no lo diré mas.

Draco, por toda respuesta bufó, no solo tendría que pensar en algo para sacarse a Her.. Granger de su cabeza sino que estaría desamparado por veinticuatro horas, ya que los preparativos para una fiesta, cena u otra celebración para sus negocios requerían, al menos, un día de preparación, sin contar las horas de la noche, que para su madre eran preciosas para su cutis. "¡Mujeres!" resoplaba inútilmente el ojigris.

Nunca desobedeció a su madre, nunca desde que ella le había prohibido que se acercara a la cocina en una cena de negocios, casi como aquella. No habrá tenido mas de 5 años cuando le dio aquella orden, y a esa edad sentía curiosidad por la gente que no conocía y que sus padres afirmaban y reafirmaban que no eran de su talante, quienes se ocupaban de la casa y cocinaban. Esa noche era especial porque había mas servicio de lo usual, y toda la gente estaba corriendo de un lado para el otro complaciendo los deseos mínimos de su jefa.

Entró sin ser visto a la cocina a ver que era lo que volvía locos a los del servicio y vio en una mesita junto a la puerta por donde había entrado una bandeja de chocolates y bombones exquisitamente decorados y ordenados, como una obra maestra de esas que provoca admirarlas, no tocarlas por miedo a que todo aquel encanto se desvaneciera.

Como era niño, y bastante inconsciente e inmaduro, quiso tomar algunos ya que no había probado bocado desde el desayuno, pero un hombre vestido como un pingüino tomó esa bandeja y se la llevó. Hechizado por el aroma a dulce, Draco lo siguió y vio que el hombre se detuvo delante de su madre, con un espléndido vestido negro de satén que envolvía su excelente figura. Como por costumbre, su madre era dada a malcriarlo para no tenerlo encima como mugre. En su camino tropezó con algo, cayendo en las piernas del hombre pingüino y haciendo que toda la bandeja de chocolates y bombones cayera sobre el vestido de seda de su madre.

Nunca en su vida había estado tan furiosa como en ese momento, tomó a Draco de su pequeño brazo y lo arrastró hacia la planta de arriba. Aunque pensaba que su madre lo mandaría a su habitación sin cenar, como era su costumbre cuando estaba enojada, esta vez lo llevó a la totalmente inhabitada habitación de huéspedes, el cuarto mas frío de la mansión y, por tanto, la más tétrica y oscura. Lo dejó allí por tres días, con las cuatro comidas diarias, con baño en suite y ropa limpia, pero con la indiferencia de sus padres y de quien fuera que trajera su comida. Por esos tres días no habló con nadie, se sintió el ser mas solo del mundo, ni siquiera tenía sus juguetes ni tan siquiera libros para pasar el tiempo, solo a si mismo y al frío ambiente de la habitación.

Cada vez que recordaba esas dos noches sin conciliar el sueño, rememoraba su soledad, su sufrimiento. Y así se sentía en ese momento, solo y desafortunado. Respiró hondo, alejando todo pensamiento negativo y se dispuso ir al centro comercial mas cercano a comprar lo encargado por su madre y a ver si se distendían un poco sus humos, no de lo enojado, si se entiende.

Póngale 15 minutos antes de lo sucedido al rubio, después de salir de la nueva y temporal residencia Malfoy, la joven de la casa entró rápidamente a su hogar, pasando de largo a su familia, sin saludar.

Entró al baño y se desvistió, quería sacarse el rastro marcado a fuego de su vecino. Se bañó y enjabonó a la fuerza, como si una culpa superior fuese quien la hiciera actuar de esa forma bestial.

Ya mas tranquila y serena, se fue a vestir. Ni mas bien cerró al puerta de su cuarto su madre la abrió y le pasó el teléfono, con una expresión de compasión, o al menos a la chica le pareció así.

¿Quién podía ser?

-Herms... –se escuchó al otro lado, la voz era masculina y conocida.

-¿Qué quieres, Evan? -preguntó exahusta.

-Nada que suponga un sacrificio para ti -dijo en tono cortés, aunque nada en esa frase ni nada viniendo de él podía ser cortés, después de todo, se decía ella-. Quería preguntarte cómo estabas...

-Perfectamente -alegó fría y duramente.

-No quiero pelearme contigo y lo sabes... -esperó a que ella concordara con él, pero al no hacerlo y seguir en silencio, siguió-... pero quería saber si por lo menos... si por lo menos se te había pasado el enojo...

No debería, y ella lo sabía. Lo conocía, sabía cuan mujeriego era, pero en cierto modo antes de empezar a salir eran amigos... Y ella, aunque fuera algo rencorosa, no sentía enojo por lo sucedido, ni hacia él, sino que en cierto modo se alegraba... pero era eso justamente lo que la hacía rabiar y enojarse consigo misma ¿es que no tenía que enojarse y ponerse como una fiera cuando su novio (ahora ex) se iba para Dios sabe dónde y ligarse a la primera con pollera que se encontrara? Al parecer ni ella misma se conocía.

Y eso no era lo peor, y esto era que no había sentido ni un asomo de culpa cuando se besó con Dra... Malfoy. "Nada cambia con un beso" se recriminó a si misma, "ni siquiera ese...". sacudió con fuerza su cabeza ante este pensamiento, y volvió a la realidad.

-No... no estoy enojada contigo -rebeló ella, suspiró y continuó mas tranuqila y calmada-. Debería ¿no lo crees?

-Sí, lo se, pero estoy tratando de remediarme... -juró él, como si fuese un niño que ha tirado al suelo algo valioso alegando que no fue él-... en serio... y para demostrarlo quería que me acompañaras a una fiesta de gala...

Ella lo pensó detenidamente. Si iba cabía la posibilidad de que se sacase todos sus problemas de la cabeza, ya que Ginny encontraba excusas para no salir con ella y los demás, y ella creía patente que era por Harry... lo sabía desde que no la dejó entrar al baño esa vez, ya que Harry no tendría que haber demorado mas de cinco minutos en encontrarlo ya que estaba sobre su escritorio a la vista ¿en que podría haber estado demorando tanto?, atando esos cabos y otras sospechas lo supo.

Harry tenía su propio problema: Ron. Este último sufría problemas de amores, según le había dicho el morocho y decía también que en cualquier momento se quedaba calvo de tanto estrés o se tiraba por una ventana. Lo decía todo en son de broma, pero cuando veía a Ron en ese estado (muy pocas veces en su vida) lo creía capaz de las cosas más insólitas. Harry tan fiel a su amigo, no lo quiso abandonar solo en su angustia, y ella creía que por las mismas razones que el pelirrojo, que no se sentía correspondido.

Volviendo nuevamente a la realidad (ya le era frecuente pensar con profundidad), pensó que quizás sería una buena idea, para librarse de todo lo que la abrumaba en ese instante. Aceptó de buena gana, siempre y cuando fueran en plan de amigos.

-Por supuesto, no esperaba otra cosa mejor -reconoció él, contento-. Es mañana en la noche así que vístete en tus mejores galas e iremos junto con mis padres...

Ella no quería preguntar cosas como: dónde era la fiesta aquella o por qué razón iban los padres de Evan a aquella fiesta... en lo único que quería preocuparse era sobre que iba a ponerse esa noche... en nada más.

¡Cuán equivocada estaba! El resto del día lo pasó pensando en su vecino y en llamarlo a su puerta (ya que nunca sintió la necesidad de tener su número de teléfono como en ese momento) y hablar con él, cuánto menos verlo y averiguar si él poseía los mismos sentimientos confusos que ella.

Pero no lo hizo. Para dejar de pensar un rato, llamó a Ginny para que salieran mañana en la tarde y que la aconsejara de que ponerse.

-¿Quién irá? -preguntó con toda la indiferencia fingida de la que era capaz.

-No irá Harry, te lo prometo... -esperó, silencio, y sonrió-... creías que nunca me iba a enterar ¿verdad? No hace falta que contestes, me lo contarás mañana en nuestra salida de mujeres.

La pelirroja no lo negó, suspiró y aceptó.

Ya mientras dormía, la castaña soñó en esa noche de fin de año como en un sueño de Cenicienta, que bailaba con su príncipe (rubio de ojos grises) hasta la medianoche, sin sospechar siquiera que frente a su casa, aquel príncipe hacía lo mismo con su "princesa"... solo que su sueño era algo más erótico...

* * *

No les voy a decir que soñó asi que quedense con la intriga. 

Otra disculpa por no ponerlo antes y ahora por los reviews que me dejaron en el otro cap:

**zuLyB6**

**beautifly92**

**karyta34**

**Malfoy.Girl.Potter**

**tychesita**

**daniiblack**

**cedrella.lysandra**

**Dramione Black**

**MissPotter1004**

**Bengx**

**Cristal Princess Malfoy **y para los que dejaron reviews en los otros también...

Un gran agradecimiento y también para los otros que lo leyeron y no tengo presentes quienes son, por la molestia.

Espero seguirla pronto, pero todavía me queda un examen mas que dar ya que lo perdi en diciembre :( no hay de otra... por lo menos voy a estar en casa.

un saludo y los quiere,

checa deljuez


	10. Encuentro no premeditado

bueno mis queridos lectores como el anterior cap al anterior lo di a conocer hace mas de 22 dias (creo, no estoy segura) les doy el 10 porque en un ataque de inspiracion pude crearlo...

nuevamente disculpas por no ponerlo antes y ta aunque sigo creyendo que no le debo publicidad: los personajes son de J.K. Rowling lo que significa que no son mios (ya quisiera...) y creo q es todo no? si no lo es haganmelo saber

que lo disfruten!

* * *

Ya mientras dormía, la castaña soñó en esa noche de fin de año como en un sueño de Cenicienta, que bailaba con su príncipe (rubio de ojos grises) hasta la medianoche, sin sospechar siquiera que frente a su casa, aquel príncipe hacía lo mismo con su "princesa"... solo que su sueño era algo más erótico...

**Capítulo 10: Encuentro no premeditado.**

**Víspera de año nuevo.**

No había despertado, todavía. Después de haber tenido aquel sueño, uno de los mejores desde que tenía memoria, despertó sudoroso, jadeante y, para terminar de hacerlo peor, se sentía como un perro alzado e insatisfecho, totalmente al borde de su control. Trató por todos los medios de volverse a dormir (que no incluyeran té de tilo o somníferos en pastilla, no lo creía necesario) hasta que lo consiguió, cuando ya casi había amanecido, leyendo uno de sus libros de historia del pasado año... un gran anestésico, ya a la segunda página quedó inmóvil como un tronco.

No había despertado... hasta una hora reloj de dormirse, alguien lo zarandeaba por los hombros y se sentaba sobre su espalda cómo si fuera un asiento incómodo al que sólo se podía dejar confortable sentándose una docena de veces.

Ni más bien abrió los ojos se apartó, rodando sobre su cama hasta caer y casi gritó al ver a Blaise sonriendo malicioso, a Crabbe a su lado y a Goyle sobre su cama. En ese tipo de circunstancias (que nunca fueron mas de dos, aquella incluida) se preguntaba¿a quién mataba primero?

-¡¿Por el odio que en este momento les tengo, díganme que mierda hacen en mi casa a estas horas de la mañana?!

-Mi querido Draco... –empezó Blaise con tono solemne y respetuoso-... no creo que las nueve de la mañana sea una hora demasiado mmm... temprana.

-Habla por ti –susurraron Crabbe y Goyle al mismo tiempo, sin que los otros dos les prestaran atención alguna.

-No me importa cuales sean sus razones para venir aquí a molestarme...

-Si por lo general eres tu quien nos despierta a nosotros¿por qué nosotros no tenemos ningún derecho a que te lo hagamos a ti...?

-Simplemente porque no –afirmó el recién levantado, con cara de pocos amigos, buscando en su ropero abarrotado, la ropa que usaría para aquel día-. ¿Y díganme que hacen aquí? Todavía no he oído respuesta...

-¿Quieres que te sea sincero, mami? –preguntó el morocho, haciendo pucheros con la boca, de los cuales se retractó en cuanto vio la sombría y furiosa de su mejor amigo-. En realidad... tu madre, prácticamente nos obligó... bueno, no, en realidad, mas bien a mi... ellos vinieron por su cuenta –se explicó, como pude se ve, señalando a los aludidos. Estos discretamente se habían retirado al verse delatados.

-Así que te obligó a venir... –manifestó como habiéndole parecido algo obvia la excusa con aire irónico-... ¿a que exactamente¿Y que tenías que hacer tan importante como para no venir a acompañarme en mi pequeño hogar...?

-¿Hogar¿Desde cuando lla...?

-No lo sé –reconoció totalmente frustrado, no había llegado a ponerse la camisa y solo estaba en short de baño, al igual que Zabini, solo que este estaba totalmente vestido-. Creo que en este lugar me voy a volver loco.

-No es que ya lo estés... –se detuvo, otra vez Draco lo miró con aquella mirada intimidatoria-. En fin... ¿cómo va tu plan con Miss Pelo del Año?

-No es... –empezó el rubio con gesto furibundo para terminar al frase en su cabeza, defendiéndola-... creo que logré mi cometido.

-¿Ah, si? Bueno, no pensé que lo lograrías...

-Si... –suspiró él, sin sentirse él mismo.

Zabini lo miró con gesto preocupado, no es que se preocupara siempre por él, lo que pasaba es que el Draco que él conocía se reiría de él y le diría una de las suyas, totalmente satisfecho y necio, diría algo así como: "Te lo dije que funcionaría" o "Tendrías que ser más como yo, porque todo me sale bien, pero no creo que puedas con ello"... Definitivamente, aquel último comentario se adaptaba a su amigo perfectamente, como un guante.

Pero aún así, aquella inquietud de su compañero, amigo, hermano de tantos años... aquella actitud lo inquietaba, no era propia de él.

-¿Pasa algo de lo que no esté enterado? –preguntó, sintiéndose suspicaz.

Draco lo pensó, y respondió con una negativa, porque claro: "Pasó, eso es lo que pasa, Zabini" le decía a su amigo en pensamientos, "lo que pasa es que nada está pasando con ella, ni pasará".

Aquel último pensamiento solo logró ponerlo en una situación todavía mas lamentable, y él ni siquiera lo notaba.

-Mira la razón por la que estoy aquí es porque tu madre y la mía confabularon entre sí para que fuéramos a comprarnos trajes para...

-Si, lo se, para la estúpida fiesta de mi madre –replicó el en tono alto, se pasó la mano por la cara como totalmente exasperado, pero siguió hablando en el mismo tono sin vacilar-. Para tu información, ya lo compré ayer...

-Perfecto, entonces me acompañarás a comprarme el mío –contestó Blaise, dejándolo con la palabra en la boca.

-¿Pero que eres¿Mujer? –preguntó Draco, sin entenderlo en absoluto al ser que tenía en frente.

-No solo es el traje, son también los zapatos los que mi madre quiere que compre –suspiró, molesto pensando que realmente estaba diciendo estupideces-. Sin embargo, tu seguro no lo has hecho.

-No, y además ¿qué importa? –preguntó tirándose a su cama y tapándose con la sábana-. No iré a esa bobalicona fiesta.

-Bien, no irás –le dijo el morocho sencillamente-. Lástima que tenga que ver solo cómo Leath se pavonea ante todo el mundo de la mano de su novia... –comentó con aire interesante, logrando que su amigo cayera en su trampa, redondito.

-¿Qué novia?

-Te daré solo dos opciones, pero solo podrás usar la inteligente.

"¿Hermione?" se dijo, sin molestarse en corregirse a sí mismo, "¿volvió con ese pedazo de enclenque y hereje?".

-¡Vamos! –ordenó el ojigris con todo su ser revitalizado, agarrando del brazo a Blaise y arrastrándolo sin el menor esfuerzo.

Este se dejó llevar, sin saber que su mentira se convertiría en realidad... pero eso no era lo importante, lo importante era que había descubierto porque Draco tenía aquella expresión deprimida: problema de polleras.

**12:30 hrs**

-¿Seguro que no quieres que te preste nada para esta noche? –le preguntó una cansada pelirroja a una activa castaña que miraba por cuanta vitrina se encontrara por su camino.

-Ginny, por lo general eres tu quien me trae a la fuerza para comprar cosas que no necesito –explicó Hermione a su amiga, sin prestar atención a la expresión casi asesina que esta le prestaba-. Además me lo debes¿no lo crees?

Ginny no le contestó, solo la siguió. Ya habían pasado como tres horas desde que habían entrado al centro de comercios... y como dos horas y cincuenta y nueve minutos que ya estaba harta. No quería estar allí, ni quería ver como Herms estaba tan ilusionada con aquella fiesta... ¿no era que no quería volver a ver en la vida a su ex? Al parecer no era la única incomprendida. Pero era su amiga, y por suerte para ella podía despejar su mente de cierto morocho de ojos verdes de su cabeza, eso era algo que nunca diría en voz alta.

-Herms... ¿qué te parece si te dejo dos minutos sola? Necesito ir al baño...

-Pero si no hemos recorrido casi nada...

-Si a casi nada te refieres a dar vuelta el establecimiento sin encontrar nada... –empezó la pelirroja, como a punto de morirse allí mismo de un ataque de nervios, dio un sonoro respiro y siguió-... tienes toda la bendita razón. Pero ¿por qué no me dejas que vaya aquí al lado para que haga mis necesidades...?

Su pregunta fue interrumpida por el celular de la castaña, quien lo atendió rápidamente.

En cuanto esta supo quien era al otro lado, le hizo una señal a Ginny de que fuera al baño. La otra por toda respuesta resopló, y se metió en los sanitarios con la mas digna de las expresiones.

-¿Qué pasa que no quieres que diga tu nombre en voz alta...? –la voz al otro lado estaba explicándole algo, que sólo le hizo sonreír pícaramente-. ¿Qué quieres que haga, exactamente? –la voz le explicó en pocas palabras, y ella aceptó de muy buena gana-. De acuerdo, nos vemos allí.

Ni mas bien había pronunciado la última palabra y la pelirroja ya estaba a su lado expectante, esperando que aquella a quien ella consideraba mejor amiga le dijera quien era esa voz misteriosa.

-Sabes, tengo hambre de palomitas dulces¿te incluyes? –invitó Hermione, con más animo del que tenía hacía unos momentos.

Los ojos de Ginny brillaron. La sola idea de comer sentada le venía como una bendición, una intervención divina ya que Herms la había, prácticamente, arrastrado para que fueran de compras esa mañana probando solo una tostada en el desayuno. Suerte para su amiga que su madre se había vuelto para la casa de sus tíos a quedarse unos días mas, porque, según su padre, su madre tenía demasiadas preocupaciones en la cabeza como para tomarse unos días mas de descanso. Aquel mini desayuno no le bastaba, cualquier cosa que se pudiese ingerir en ese momento sería un sueño para ella.

Llegaron a la parte del cine, compraron la caja de palomitas (una de tamaño XXL) pero cual fue la sorpresa de la pelirroja cuando se encontró unos ojos verdes tras las gafas redondas (se dice así?) del joven que acaparaba cada sueño en la noche y pensamiento en el día, acaparándose el puesto que tenía su sentido común en la cabeza.

En tono de confidencia, y totalmente enfadado, Ginebra Weasley le murmuró al oído a Hermione: -¿No era que no tendríamos compañía mientras estuviéramos haciendo tus compras?

-Si, pero solo porque te quiero mucho me despediré de tu compañía ya que otro la requiere –señaló cos sus ojos a ese otro.

-Ginny, lamento decirte que es de mala educación no saludar –Harry se acercó a la pelirroja, que lo miraba con los ojos abiertos de par en par como si no creyera posible aquella situación, y sin más preámbulos le dio un corto beso en la boca, como si para él fuese lo mas normal del mundo.

Hermione los dejó solos, ver aquella escena la emocionaba y conmovía, tanto como la entristecía y deprimía ya que nadie la trataría así de dulce, o la sorprendería de esa manera en su vida.

Caminó mas tranquila por las tiendas, entrando a las que le habían interesado antes de que Harry la llamara y le dijera que llevara a Ginny al cine como sorpresa. Pero la sorpresa la recibió ella cuando él le dijo que antes había preguntado a Ron si podía salir con su hermana... ¿es que no podía haber alguien mas dulce? El que le preguntara a Ron por Ginny lo hacía un buen candidato, si habrá que tener valor para preguntarle al hermano de cualquiera para salir con la hermana menor...

"¡Suficiente!" se exasperó, "no puedo seguir teniendo pena de mi misma de esta manera" se decía "¿Dónde quedó el orgullo, por el amor de Dios, Hermione?". Con toda la dignidad que le quedaba, fue a ver unos vestidos de Zara (n/a es la única marca que se me ocurrió, perdonen si no les gusta) cerca de la sección de ropa para caballeros.

Mientras tanto, pensaba si probarse un vestido strapless (n/a o como se escriba) azul petróleo que le llegaría mas o menos por las rodillas que tenía cuentas y mostacillas en la parte "arrugada" del vestido que era el escote, era un lindo vestido y tenía suficiente capital para pagarlo (que no era mucho) si no compraba sandalias...

Su cabeza dejó de hacer cuentas y ajustes a su limitado presupuesto cuando sintió un aroma a menta familiar... se quedó petrificada al reconocerlo. "Solo a mi me pasa esto".

-¿Qué pasó con tu hada madrina, Cenicienta? –preguntó un malicioso Draco Malfoy.

* * *

si les gusto gracias de verdad lo digo de corazon

en l proximo cap pongo los agradecimientos y... y... y... ta creo que es todo.

beso grande, y los quiere

checa deljuez


	11. Declaraciones poco y casi profundas

los personajes no son mios sino de J.k rowling... bla bla bla a lo nuestro

aqui el onceabo capi espero que les guste y quiero criticas, opiniones, declaraciones, comentarios, etc, etc...

espero les guste :)

* * *

Su cabeza dejó de hacer cuentas y ajustes a su limitado presupuesto cuando sintió un aroma a menta familiar... se quedó petrificada al reconocerlo. "Solo a mi me pasa esto".

-¿Qué pasó con tu hada madrina, Cenicienta? –preguntó un malicioso Draco Malfoy.

**Capítulo 11: Declaraciones poco y casi profundas**

-¿Siguiéndome, Malfoy? –lo cuestionó ella, dándose la vuelta para dirigirle una mirada socarrona-. No puedo creer que hayas llegado a esos extremos solo por mi –se puso una mano en el corazón e hizo pucheros con la boca al decir-: Me conmueves.

Increíblemente, él no se dio por aludido. –Granger, Granger, Granger... –empezó a hablar él, moviendo su cabeza como si no pudiese creer algo-. ¿Cuándo entenderás que mi amor por ti no tiene fronteras? –interrogó en un tono increíblemente convincente.

-¡¿Qué tu que...?! –ya no podía creerlo¿es que se había vuelto loco?-. Malfoy, no se dónde habrás dejado tu cabeza hoy pero creo que cuando la mandes a revisar –se alejó unos pasos de él, sin poder evitar sonreír.

No se alejó demasiado, ya que aquel que tenía por vecino la tomó fuerte del brazo y la acercó a él con una expresión decidida en el rostro.

-Mis sarcasmos son claros como el agua -dijo él tan cerca de su cara que su aliento a menta era lo único que podía respirar.

Este miró para todos lados, buscando a sus acompañantes. El ojigris todavía no podía creer que lo hayan convencido de ir hasta allí... se estaba volviendo mas influenciable y no lo podía permitir, ya que siempre fueron sus ideas, sus órdenes las que eran obedecidas, y si era de otro, era una idea equivocada.

-¿Quieres probarte tu vestido de Cenicienta? –le preguntó, pero no esperó su respuesta, simplemente la arrastró hacia los probadores. Tampoco se detuvo a pensar en por qué ella no lo detuvo.

Aquello era algo que no estaba dispuesta a admitir, pero tenía presente que era su aroma, su presencia, su forma de hablar, sus ojos grises... todo en él la hipnotizaba. Y ya había dejado de mentirse a sí misma desde esa mañana. Admitió frente al espejo cuando se peinaba que sentía "una atracción casi incondicional, que se ensanchó en cuanto terminé con Evan". Si aquello era. Se sintió mas liberada, mejor, pero seguía teniendo un pequeño bicho raro en su nuca que le decía constantemente que no todo eso era totalmente cierto. No importaba, lo ignoraba y afuera pesadumbres.

Era por eso que estaba tan animada cuando revisaba vitrinas con Ginny, o al menos eso creía, porque cuando sintió la presencia de Malfoy detrás suyo, una parte de ella se sintió feliz.

Draco pidió para entrar en el espacio para probadores con una seductora sonrisa a la señorita que atendía, que no debía de tener mas de veinte, era bajita (comparada con Hermione, por supuesto) y rellena donde no hacía falta. Esta le devolvió la sonrisa, como el chico esperaba que hiciera y le dio una tablita de plástico que indicaba el total de prendas a probar.

Él entró con ella, y le indicó que se probara aquel vestido que todavía tenía en mano. Ella despertó de aquella ensoñación al que la había puesto él con su aparición.

-¿Quién eres tu para mandarme? -se interesó ella con tono de una niña malcriada.

-Yo no te oí decir que no cuando te traje para aquí –rebatió él con aquella expresión de saberlo todo que la castaña tanto odiaba. Sin esperar algún comentario por parte de ella, la empujó suavemente dentro del probador, corriendo la cortina primero.

-Seguramente ni caso me hubieses hecho si hubiese dicho algo en contra –bufó ella en cuanto se encontró sola. De lo cual no pasaron ni dos segundos que él entró, la acorraló contra una de las paredes adyacentes al espejo del probador para no hacer ruido y puso su cara a escasos centímetros de la suya¿quién no puede sentirse intimidada con eso?-. ¿Qué haces?

-Tengo que hablar contigo –le explicó el rubio con una extraña expresión que la castaña no pudo descifrar-. Y antes de que preguntes por qué he tenido que meterte en un probador para hacerlo... –le sacó las palabras visiblemente de la boca a Hermione, "a veces es tan predecible" se mofaba-... es que no quiero que Zabini me vea contigo.

-¿Te avergüenzas de mi? –lo cuestionó en tono lloroso y fingido-. Y yo que había creído tu declaración de amor...

Él la calló con un dedo sobre su boca, rosada y ligeramente entreabierta, esa boca inconfundible que llenaba todas sus fantasías, y tuvo que reprimirse severamente (pero no por ello visiblemente) para no besarla apasionadamente allí mismo. Lo que lo incomodó aún mas fue que ella no lo apartó, sino que se lo quedó viendo con aquellos ojos café que lograron volverlo vulnerable, sin apartar el dedo de él de su boca.

Su deseo pudo mas que con su razón, y no se sorprendió cuando se acercó mas a los labios de la castaña que por las noches lo traía loco. Suerte a medias para su orgullo, ella lo apartó algo insegura, ya que no sabía si en realidad quería que eso pasara.

"Mentira, sabes que lo quieres" decía un voz interna a la castaña. Por toda respuesta resopló, y lo miró directamente a los ojos viniéndole de repente el valor.

-¿De que querías hablar?

Draco se quedó sin habla por segundos. ¿Qué estaba pasando? En su vida había sido rechazado por las mujeres que deseaba y ahora que deseaba a una mas que nunca, esta lo rechazaba... ¿Irónico, no?

"Hablar no era precisamente lo que tenía pensado...". –Bueno, para empezar... –comenzó él, hablando como si recalcara cada palabra y fuese un discurso eterno-... quiero saber¿por qué me acariciaste la mejilla antes de irte de mi cuarto, Granger?

-Sinceramente, no lo se –admitió Hermione, ya que en ese momento no se sentía capaz de mentirle, aunque seguía firme ante su decisión de último momento de retener cualquier intento de acercamiento (mas de lo que estaban en ese momento)-. Si eso era todo de lo que querías hablar, me voy.

Si ella hubiese esperado que él la retuviera, por cualquiera que fuese la razón, ello no pasó. Y es que ella así lo esperaba: que él la tomara por el brazo, la agarrase de la cintura, le acariciase el rostro con toda dulzura y que la besara como no había besado a sus otras conquistas... si, las típicas escenas de un libro rosa previamente acontecidas a las escenas de cama... aquel pensamiento solo le hizo pensar que realmente estaba enferma. ¿Por qué justamente con él tenía que pensar en esas cosas?

Él quería¡Dios! Cuantas ganas tenía de hacerlo, pero solo pudo dejarla ir, ya que sin excusa, su orgullo (su máxima prioridad) quedaría por los suelos al tener que admitir que la quería... "La quiero para mi, para saciarme, nada más" se aclaró él mismo.

Con el humor por los suelos, salió de la parte de vestidores y luego del local. Segundos después, la vio parada frente a las vitrinas de Zara, observando con detenimiento un vestido negro cuyo escote casi le llegaba al cuello y dejaba toda la espalda al descubierto (un detalle bastante sexy, según él) y llegaba casi a la mitad del muslo. Imaginársela en ese minúsculo pedazo de tela solo produjo que sintiera un calorcito agradable y húmedo en su entrepierna. Lo ignoró con mucho esfuerzo y se acercó a la creadora de aquella intensa sensación.

-¿Irás a una fiesta? –le preguntó a espaldas de Hermione rozando con su aliento su oído creando escalofríos por todo el cuerpo de ella.

-¿Tan obvio parece? –preguntó ella, indiferente (fingidamente indiferente), y sin darse la vuelta a verlo.

-¿Quién será tu pareja? –le cuestionó, como si el tema le interesase en lo mas mínimo.

-Evan, fue él quien me invitó –respondió ella con toda la intención.

El rubio, por su parte, tuvo que reprimir sus ganas de gritar y de tirar todo a la verdadera mierda, al mismo tiempo. Las imágenes que se posaban sobre su mente sobre la chica a su lado y el mentecato de Leath, tomados de la mano, tocándose, besándose... le dieron varias razones para cometer un asesinato.

-Y gracias a Dios que tú no estarás en ella –expresó en voz alta, sin sentir nada de lo que decía y a la vez lo decía en serio.

-¿Quién dijo que no estaré? –se acercó a ella, quedando su cara a solo milímetros de la de ella. Podría acostumbrarse a estar tan cerca de ella, aspirando su perfume a flores, contemplando sus ojos cafés que solo lo invitaban a hundirse en ellos, a sus labios suaves y con una inocencia que resultaba tentadora-. ¿Por qué no vas conmigo a esa dichosa fiesta si supuestamente somos pareja?

Sin inmutarse (por lo menos externamente), le responde: -Supuestamente somos pareja, Malfoy, pero no lo somos en la realidad, por si no te diste cuenta –le aclaró-. Y además... ¿no era que no querías verme más el rostro?

-Puede que sea así... –observó él, y siguió, sin creer un segundo después lo que terminó por admitir-... o puede que no...

Ella lo miró con ojos expectantes y sin poder pronunciar palabra. Entreabría y cerraba la boca al son vertiginoso de su corazón como si quisiera decir algo, pero se abstenía porque lo único que le saldrían de la boca serían puras e incoherentes frases que solo provocarían la subida de colores a su ya susceptible rostro.

Él, casi tan sorprendido como ella, hizo caso de sus impulsos corporales que ya le estaban dejando sordo por gritarle una y otra vez que se le lanzara como animal sobre ella, sin pudor, sin importar si hiciese o no una escena escandalosa frente a las decena de personas que pasaban a su lado. No se lanzó, pero si se atrevió a rozarle sus labios con los suyos, como una suave caricia que solo logró acrecentar su deseo.

Al ver que ella no se alejaba, aunque seguía con esa cara de total asombro (multiplicada por diez), deshizo la distancia que todavía los separaba y la besó de nuevo. El beso fue recibido... y ella le respondió.

Cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar por las dulces sensaciones que aquel joven le producían, aunque no solo dulces, apasionadas e incontrolablemente desenfrenadas que lograban quitarle todo su auto control.

-Ven –le ordenó suavemente en un susurro. No importaba, por como estaba en ese momento, es decir, totalmente hechizada por cualquiera sea la razón (n/a yo se la razón y uds también), porque con solo mirarla a los ojos con aquella mirada tan suya y condenadamente seductora lograba barrer sus defensas como si hiciese volar plumas por el aire, dejándola vulnerable.

Él se sentía igual, pero sabía controlar sus emociones, o al menos la mayoría de ellas, no eran ejemplo su deseo irrefrenable hacia la castaña, ya tenía prueba de ello.

No sabía a dónde la llevaba o que pensaba hacer cuando llegaran, no importaba, nada importaba en ese momento. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pensando, trató de detener al ojigris ya que no pudo pararse en seco y soltarse de su enganche.

Él se dio cuenta poco tiempo después, ya que estaba algo atontado con aquella idea de alejarse del mundo por un momento con ella y con esta idea en la cabeza, reaccionó. La hilaridad de la situación casi le hizo emitir una sonora carcajada en cuanto se detuvo.

Ella lo observó algo asombrada y asustada; el que él riera de esa manera natural, cálida y sin burlas no era algo normal en él. De hecho parecía un loco riendo con mucha fuerza sin poder aguantarse, pero, aún así, un loco totalmente atractivo y encantador.

-¿Qué te pasa, Malfoy? –le preguntó ella, con un deje ("muy, muy en el fondo") preocupado.

-Creo que lo mismo que a ti –explicó él con simplicidad, y sin mirarla a los ojos, sino al vacío.

Ella fingió no darse por enterada, prefería que las cosas se dijeran tal cual eran, sin evasivas ni indirectas insólitas e indescifrables.

-¿O sea..? –lo cuestionó ella, como no entendiendo la cosa.

Él sonrió de medio lado, la acercó a él, ya que todavía tenía el brazo de ella en su agarre, y le susurró al oído: -¿No que te jactas de ser la primera de la clase? No creo que lo estés demostrando...

Dicho esto la soltó suavemente rozándola y produciendo al cuerpo de ella y al suyo propio, pequeñas y gratificantes descargas eléctricas. Se alejó, dejándola sola y desconcertada.

* * *

ahora, los agradecimientos del anterior y el anterior del anterior capi:

**Malfoy.Girl.Potter** - gracias por tu coment y me alegra que te haya gustado, la fiesta es en el proximo espero que lo leas y que te guste como el resto del fic

**karyta34 -** me alegra pila que te haya gustado y es que para mi compasion de ellos no se puede esperar, capaz de Draco si Herms lo logra cambiar, que no creo xq me encanta Draco asi como es

**beautyfly92 -** a mi tambien me encanta harryasi de dulce, puede que cuando termine este fic haga uno sobre el y Ginny pero por ahora es un proyecto mental

**DaniiBlack - **hablando en serio el personaje de Evan me lo inspiro un amigo la imagen y otro amigo la personalidad (no puse la imagen de este porque sino se confundiria con Draco, aunque no es parecido) y Blaise y Harry me encantan aunque Blaise sea medio malito jaja, me alegra que te haya gustado

**Pau tanamachi Malfoy** - de hecho se me ocurrio tomar las llaves pero no creo que le hubiese gustado a muchas lectoras tu incluida pero me hubiese encantado jaja nono mentira igual gracias por unirte al fic y espero que leas el proximo en el que por fin la fiesta se desarrolla

**miiss-potter - **la paciencia es una virtud, segun no me acuerdo quien pero yo tampoco hago mucho caso de esta frase pero si vas a tener que esperar aunque no mucho porque prometo que antes de una semana lo tendre listo, me alegra que ames mi historia y que me brindes suerte que la voy a necesitar mucho

gracias por los reviews que siempre me inspiran a desarrollar la historia para su deleite

los quiere,

checa deljuez


	12. ¿Qué me pasa? Ya lo sé

No se cuantos dias habran pasado desde mi ultima actualizacion pero lo seguro es que no lo hice dentro del plazo que dije que haria. Asi que una disculpa a todos aquellos que esperaron, y una agradecimiento a aquellos que esperaron y que no abandoneron la historia(que espero sean todos los que lo van leyendo)

Les anticipo que el proximo capitulo sera el ultimo y no se en cuanto tiempo lo podre hacer, aunque tengo todo el tiempo del mundo hasta que empiecen las clases de nuevo la inspiracion sigue siendo algo inalcansable para mi en estos dias.

Como siempre tengo que decir desde que empece (y me encantaria poner Copiar y Pegar): los personajes no son mios (de J.K Rowling), solo los uso para el entretenimiento general y propio.

Ya lo dije, punto. Ahora la historia:

* * *

Dicho esto la soltó suavemente rozándola y produciendo al cuerpo de ella y al suyo propio, pequeñas y gratificantes descargas eléctricas. Se alejó, dejándola sola y desconcertada.

**Capítulo 12¿Qué me pasa? Ya lo sé.**

Vagando la mente en pensamientos sin sentido, Hermione solo mira hacia el vacío. Veía un cartel en el cual se promocionaba una película de romance, que seguramente tendría sus dificultades antes de que la pareja principal se besase reconociendo sus sentimientos mutuos y apasionados solo mirándose a los ojos y transmitiesen el fogoso amor que ambos se tienen con un beso que solo da a la imaginación con que alimentarse... ¡Pavadas de quinceañera! Se decía, auto compadeciéndose.

Ella seguía absorta en la imagen del actor principal, se notaba su gran altura y su severidad en el gesto de su boca y sus ojos marrones. Pero se le veía dulce en su abrazo protector a la chica del papel de la protagonista. Ella, de pelo negro azabache y color de ojos indefinidos que le miraban como si no pudiese creer en su suerte, sonriendo como una adolescente y con total inocencia.

Al parpadear, logró vislumbrar que la cara del actor se transformó, de la misma forma que un sueño que más tarde recordaría, en la cara que había tenido tan cerca de la suya como no la había sentido tenido antes, o como si todo aquel a quien hubiese sentido cerca de su rostro, golpeando su aliento en él, desapareciese de la memoria de Herms.

"De verdad estoy mal", reconoció internamente frunciendo los labios y levantando ambas cejas como habiendo comprendido todo aquel tumulto de emociones y lo aceptara y se aliviase por ello.

Pensando en cual sería su siguiente movida en aquel juego que todavía no lograba comprender (aquello era lo único que le fastidiaba), vio como Harry y Ginny se acercaban a él tomados de la mano, ambos con una mirada soñadora y sonriendo como dos enamorados.

"No le tendrás envidia a la felicidad de tus mejores amigos..." repetía en su cabeza, una y otra vez, como si fuese un mandamiento sagrado que a toda costa tuviese que cumplir... "¿A quién quiero engañar?..." "Si hasta yo querría estar como en un anuncio de película como lo están ellos".

-¿Cómo la pasaste, Herms? -preguntó en un tono casual Harry, así de feliz no se lo veía casi nunca, y era tan emocionante que a la castaña en cualquier momento se le derrumbaban las barreras y las súplicas del llanto serían escuchadas.

Suerte para ella que Ginny era más perceptiva que Harry y vio que era cuestión de minutos, casi segundos, de su total derrumbamiento.

-Harry ¿no me habías dicho que tendrías que irte ni más bien terminara la película? -preguntó la pelirroja

-Para mí, la película contigo no ha terminado... -empezó él con una sonrisa que irradiaba dulzura y picardía, todo de una vez, pero luego bajó los hombros en señal de derrota para aclarar-... pero el deber llama, y aunque debo dejaros sin mi temeraria presencia, mi señora, debo de ir a la boca del lobo y cumplir con mi cruel y desafortunado destino. Chau.

-¿Tanto te afectó la película como para que vengas a decirme semejantes estupideces? –preguntó Hermione casi al punto de morirse allí mismo de la risa.

-No tienes una idea cercana a cuanto me afectó –aclaró el morocho, despidiéndose de su amiga con un beso en la mejilla. Luego se acercó a Ginny y le dio un ligero beso en la boca, que aunque fue corto, resultó dulce a los ojos de Hermione.

Ellas lo vieron alejarse, y en cuanto lo perdieron de vista, la castaña le pidió a la pelirroja que se sentara. En cuanto lo hubo hecho la cuestionó:

-¿Qué estuvieron haciendo dentro de la sala? Porque según me dijo él por teléfono la película era de nuestra época...

-¿De veras quieres que te explique? –le preguntó alzando una ceja, como si estuviese haciendo una pregunta retórica, al ver que su amiga negaba con ahínco continuó-. Entonces no preguntes.

**21:49 p.m.**

Eran recién las nueve cuarenta y nueve, según su reloj y hacía casi media hora que estaba lo suficientemente presentable como para empezar a recibir a los invitados de la reunión, fiesta, celebración, o como su "querida" madre se refiera a ese amontonamiento de gente en la sala de estar, el comedor, el living y otros lugares donde la gente pudiese comer afablemente los aperitivos y beber como si de ello la vida de cualquiera dependiese.

¿Por qué había aceptado asistir? Era la pregunta que se hacía cada vez que terminaba un minuto, y al término del siguiente se respondía a sí mismo: "Ya lo sabes ¿por qué siempre te lo preguntas? ".

Nueve cincuenta y dos... tan solo faltaban ocho minutos para que la gente empezase a llegar. Ya casi le parecía una tortura mas allá de lo insoportable, ya que si alguien pensaba que las horas antes de que toda la fiesta empezara, los minutos antes... digamos que eran un total infierno. Mal que males, era increíble que su madre no solamente se hiciese oír entre los golpes de las bandejas, de los cuatro o cinco mozos que había contratado, del sonido de las ollas y sartenes en la cocina, de sus propios pasos y ajenos, sino que lo increíble era que gritara órdenes a los cuatro vientos sin que se le fuera la voz o se le cortara o necesitase agua para aclararla. Nada. Absolutamente nada.

Su padre, en cambio, dejaba que su mujer hiciese todo el trabajo. Se aparecería tarde o temprano en cuanto llegaran los invitados de su esposa.

Él, mientras tanto, esperaba a que todo aquel barullo terminase o a que Blaise (cuando llegara), encontrara el ático donde él se encontraba.

Aquel ático era una bendición que había encontrado ese mismo día. Nunca se molestó en revisar, analizar, o examinar su casa, siempre fue mirar sin mirar los pasillos, entrar y salir del cuarto que había tomado como suyo, sin familiarizarse con el lugar. Pero dado a que el ambiente de la casa se había convertido hasta el punto en que la tensión en el aire se podía cortar con un cuchillo, buscando un lugar a parte de su cuarto (ya que también estaba en proceso de limpieza), para poder estar sin que los gritos de su madre supusieran algún peligro para su delicado oído.

En su búsqueda de la paz propia encontró una puerta al otro lado del pasillo, en la punta opuesta a su cuarto que nunca había notado ni habría notado de no ser por aquel microscópico detalle que se hacía llamar su "madre". Esta puerta misteriosa daba a otras escaleras, sucias, llenas de polvo pero al parecer en buen estado. Dudando entre entrar o no, escuchó los gritos desaforados de su madre en la planta baja, y se decidió por entrar. Total ¿qué podía ser peor?

Se adentró a lo desconocido pura y únicamente para encontrar: nada. Había polvo por dónde se mirara y alguna que otra tela de araña. No había cajas ni objetos de gran antigüedad como lo había imaginado o visto en películas. Volvió a su cuarto, se bañó, se vistió como debía y regresó al ático cargando una silla para no tener que sentarse en el suelo.

Ni más bien se hubo sentado llamó a Blaise para que fuera a su casa lo mas pronto posible, ya que se imaginaba dentro de unos minutos dormitando en una posición incómoda sobre la silla.

Ahora estaba parado, apoyado sobre una pared de madera, cabeceando por el aburrimiento y con un apetito feroz, producto también del aburrimiento.

-Despierta, mi bella durmiente, que, aunque se creáis hermosa, no me apetece despertarla con un beso.

Al parecer no estaba cabeceando como había pensado, estaba totalmente dormido sobre la pared hasta que llegó Blaise en traje, destilando colonia por cada poro de su piel y con una sonrisa pícara de adorno.

-Ya van dos veces en el día ¿no te parece demasiado? –le dijo en tono cansado. Casi no parecía él, y Blaise aprovechaba para su propia diversión.

-Para nada –lo vio a los ojos, lo estudió y no encontró algún atisbo de que quien fuera aquel individuo, fuera lo que antes llamaba mejor amigo-. ¿Pasa algo? –preguntó-. No tendrá que ver con cierta personita allá abajo ¿no es así?

-¿Qué personita? –le cuestionó, solo para asegurarse que Blaise no tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando en su cabeza con su vecina.

-Eso lo sabrás tu, pero creo que puedo adivinar... –aseguró, sabiendo exactamente lo que provocarían en su incondicional-... tiene delantera y trasera, y unas piernas que ¡Dios!... –exclamó abofeteándose con la mano como si estuviese en un sueño desvergonzado y delirante.

Draco, con su mente escaleras abajo, casi corrió hasta ellas, pero se detuvo para arreglarse un poco, después de todo... sigue siendo un Malfoy. Blaise lo siguió, para ver las acciones del rubio con esa "personita", y llegó a verlo en ese momento de acomodación capilar. Y en ese instante casi se sintió orgulloso, por lo menos no había perdido del todo a su amigo arrogante, serio, frío, decidido, narcisista, controlador... "por lo menos lo veré hacer el ridículo por una vez en su vida", pensaba Blaise con toda la intención, porque nunca lo veía de esa manera, por lo tanto ya estaba haciendo el ridículo.

Bajó con toda la elegancia que lo caracterizaba, sin sonreír, buscándola con los ojos. No la encontraba, pero la descripción que le había dado Blaise se adaptaba perfectamente a ella... hasta que vio un parecido y ahora que la veía firmemente y ella se acercaba, se arrepintió totalmente de haber bajado.

-Draco Malfoy –dijo una rubia despampanante, con voz dulce y empalagosa, vestida con un vestido ceñido, del cual sorprendía que pudiera siquiera caminar, pero que podría seducir inclusive al mismísimo diablo, lástima que no a él.

-Pansy... lindo color –dijo el aludido señalando el pelo de la nombrada Pansy. Ella no hizo caso de su comentario, le sonrió mostrando todos sus dientes perfectos y se le acercó seductoramente al oído.

-¿Por qué no vamos a tu habitación y rememoramos viejas épocas?

Él fingió pensárselo un momento e iba a contestarle que no con toda la frialdad posible hasta que su querido compañero y amigo, Blaise, le tocó por el hombro para que se diese vuelta.

-¿Qué quieres, Bl...? –empezó el rubio como de mala gana, nunca le gustaba que le interrumpieran, hasta que la vio, y todo su mundo se detuvo.

**21:01 p.m.**

No estaba lista ¡No-estaba-lista¿Qué era lo que Ginny no entendía de aquellas tres simples palabras al otro lado del teléfono?

-Entonces ponte pronta, en cualquier momento llega Evan a buscarte... –anunció con gracia en la voz.

-Pero que no entiendes... Todavía no se si ir o no... y todavía falta para que Evan venga –replicó la castaña con lógica.

-Aún, pero lo estás esperando de todos modos en ropas diarias ¿Verdad? –no lo podía ver, pero sin duda sentía que Ginny esbozaba una sonrisa maliciosa, cuando tenía certeza de que la situación era tal cual la descrita.

-No sonrías que no tiene ninguna gracia –advirtió ella, sin un rastro de tranquilidad.

-Pero es que la tiene querida... ¿No lo ves? Te estás preocupando por nada. Primero que nada: no estarán solos, y no creo que tu le permitas que estén solos. Segundo: siempre puedes volverte cuando quieras por tus propios medios. Y tercero y no por ello menos importante ¿Desde cuando tienes miedo de Evan?

¿Miedo¿Miedo ella? Ginny decía tonterías... o puede que la idea propia que tenía sobre su comportamiento lo era aún peor.

-Tengo que mantener mis opciones en perspectiva antes de tomar una decisión apresurada que pueda llegar a ser incorrecta –contestó ella, sin responder en si la pregunta hecha.

-Claro, claro –ironizó y continuó-. ¿Sigues sin saber a donde irían si te decides por ir?

-No, no lo se... todavía –admitió la castaña, y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, algo triste-. ¿Pero no te parece que sería mejor? Es decir, puede...

-¿Puede que¿Es que acaso ni sabes lo que estas diciendo? –casi le gritó la pelirroja al otro lado del teléfono-. Te estás convenciendo a ti misma de ir ¡mujer! Si tantas ganas de ir tienes, ve y descárgalas, no tienes porque darme excusas a mi, justo a mi ¡¿Quién crees que te ha estado tratando de convencer desde que llamaste?! –bufó sonoramente-. Además ya fuiste a la peluquería después de que yo fuera al cine, y yo tuve que acompañarte.

Era cierto. Se tocó el pelo, como si fuera a comprobarlo y aceptó su derrota.

-Muy bien.

Se sentía nerviosa, inquieta y no sabía que hacer para entretenerse. Faltaban todavía unos minutos antes de las diez de la noche y no estaba mentalmente preparada para esa situación.

No se había decidido al final por el vestido azul, no porque no le gustase sino porque lo prefería así. En vez de ese vestido, después del no tan desagradable encuentro con su vecino, buscó otro y lo encontró: era tan corto como el otro pero mucho mas atrevido. Si el otro le daba un aspecto angelical, este le daba uno de vampiresa. Era negro, totalmente de seda, la delantera hacía parecer a una musculosa larga hasta por arriba de las rodillas, pero la espalda la dejaba totalmente al descubierto, pero no lo suficiente como para que mostrara sus partes privadas al mundo.

Fue al baño como quincuagésima vez desde que se vistió y se observó a si misma. Aunque se había arreglado el pelo para que estuviera mas liso se hizo un peinado para que no hubiese nada que le tapara la espalda, parecido al que se hizo en una fiesta hace unos años (se sobreentiende cual).

Al espejo no se vio imperfecciones, mas de las que hacían que su autoestima estuviese por los pisos en determinados momentos, y se masajeó el cuello tirando la cabeza para atrás mirando el techo, sin pensar en nada concreto.

Sintió el timbre de abajo, y sus nervios a flor de piel empeoraron, pero se recordó conversación por teléfono que tuvo con Ginny y se preguntó lo mismo ¿Desde cuando tenía miedo de Evan?... aunque no era por el que tenía miedo... sino porque en aquella fiesta estuviese la razón de todos sus desvelos por la noche... sino ¿de que otra forma él se habría enterado de que iba con Evan a la dichosa fiesta?

Se puso un abrigo, que en realidad se sacaría al llegar. Bajó las escaleras no muy tranquila, abrió la puerta y al otro lado solo vio a Evan tan apuesto como lo habría soñado cualquiera, con su traje negro y camisa blanca, con corbata y el pelo recién lavado. La colonia que usaba era la que mas le gustaba a Hermione pero no le producía nada en su interior ni las ganas de tirarse a su cuello como le hubiese pasado antes de esa semana.

-Buenas noches ¿vamos? –preguntó sin esperar respuesta ya que la tomo del brazo y tiró de ella hasta la vereda, que fue cuando no se pudo contener la curiosidad.

-¿A dónde vamos?

Él sonrió y le señaló al frente, a la casa de su vecino. Ella se puso pálida, pero recobró la valentía que hacía horas que no tenía, y volvió a tomarlo del brazo.

Entraron por la puerta que ella en sueños solo cruzaba y encontró un espacio digno de una boda. Habían unas cuantas mesas alrededor de la piscina, con manteles blancos y cubertería de gran calidad, de la que se notaba a distancia. Las luces estaban perfectamente situadas para que diesen una atmósfera tranquila, romántica y cálida. Para el ambiente también habían puesto a una cantante y a un pequeño grupo de instrumentos que tocaban música de jazz, lo que avivaba más aún lo romántico.

Entraron a la casa para dejar sus abrigos y volver con los padres de Evan que ya estaban situados en una de las mesas de afuera.

Evan le pidió su abrigo, y se quedó inmóvil al ver la espalda descubierta. ¿Por qué nunca se había vestido así para él?

Fue a llevar rápidamente el abrigo a... mas bien fue a buscar donde dejar el abrigo porque no tenía idea alguna de cómo era esa casa.

Ella lo vio alejarse, y suspirando ya preveía que esa velada sería insoportablemente aburrida... hasta que sintió un escalofrío en su espalda, alguien la estaba tocando con un dedo, recorriéndole toda la columna de arriba hacia abajo. No lo detuvo, conocía esa mano, esa sensación.

-Tuviste razón al elegir este vestido al otro –le susurró al oído el dueño de esa mano-. Aunque con los dos te veías hermosa.

Ella no podía pronunciar palabra, no sabía que decir. Se dio la vuelta para verlo a la cara y cualquier comentario mental se borró en cuanto lo vio. Tenía puesto un traje totalmente negro, con corbata y camisa negras. En uno de los costados del traje tenía una pequeña serpiente de plata con ojos verde esmeralda. El pelo lo tenía pulcramente arreglado, y un aroma que inducía cualquier mujer a convertirse en una fiera, o al menos ella sentía eso cuando inhalaba su colonia como si esta fuese una droga adictiva y prohibida.

-Tú tampoco te ves tan mal, Malfoy –lo halagó ella también cuando pudo recordar que tenía lengua. Él la tomó de la mano y la alejó de la pequeña multitud que había dentro de la casa para llevarla hacia el único lugar donde solo se escuchaba una leve música de jazz y no los murmullos irritantes de la gente. Ella se dejó llevar, porque... ¿que más podía hacer? Con todas esas emociones encima de ella, lo único que podía pensar era: "Me enamoré de Malfoy".

Mientras subían las escaleras, dos pares de ojos los miraban con odio contenido y con un plan espontáneo para arruinarles la fiesta a aquellos dos.

* * *

Termino aca y el proximo acuerdense que es el ultimo... no voy a hacer agradecimientos hoy, los hare la proxima vez.

los quiere y se disculpa,

checa deljuez


	13. ¿Nosotros?

Aqui de nuevo (hace años q no subo), con un capi nuevo y advirtiendoles que este no es el ultimo pero puede que sea el penultimo.. todavia no se :s

pero bueno, repito lo que dije en los capitulos anteriores: no son personajes mios pertenecen a j.k. rowling y... termine? barbaro.

aca el capi 13, espero q les guste ;)

* * *

Mientras subían las escaleras, dos pares de ojos los miraban con odio contenido y con un plan espontáneo para arruinarles la fiesta a aquellos dos.

**Capítulo 13: ¿Nosotros?**

Fueron a la habitación de él. La única habitación que él creyó podría tener un buen uso.

Él, galantemente, le abrió la puerta de su dormitorio y la invitó pasar como lo hace todo caballero.

- ¿Estás seguro? –le preguntó ella algo tímida y con un deje emocionado, antes de entrar.

Él la admiró por un momento largo antes de responder, y le sonrió, si es que aquella mueca maliciosa podía llamarse sonrisa. Estaba tan linda, tan atractiva que podría comerla allí mismo. Tan tentador y tan doloroso era el sentimiento que lo unía a ella que no creía poder resistirse mucho a... " ¿Sentimiento?", frunció el seño y luego lo relajó visiblemente, "si... deseo".

-Creo que nunca he estado mas seguro de algo en toda mi vida –admitió sin querer, ya que las palabras ni las había pensado pero en cierto modo las sentía. Se reprendió a sí mismo por ser tan débil con ella, por ser vulnerable. Pero no se arrepintió de sus palabras.

Ella le sonrió sincera, tan dulce que el corazón del chico dio un vuelco. "Me estoy dejando atrapar... y se siente delicioso".

No había siquiera rozado la alfombra de su cuarto cuando sintió la voz chillona de Pansy a sus espaldas hablando animadamente con... su progenitor.

- ¡Quédate aquí! –le dijo a Hermione en un susurro, entrándola a la habitación y cerrando la puerta esperando que aquellas dos personas con gran sentido de la oportunidad no se hubieran percatado de la presencia de ambos... o por lo menos de la de ella.

- ¡Draco! –exclamó alegre la rubia con un brillo malicioso en los ojos-. Estaba justo hablando con tu padre de ti...

Draco ahogó una exclamación pero no pudo evitar la sorpresa que sus ojos destilaban. Pansy se le acercó peligrosamente y le dio un ligero y sonoro beso en los labios, como si eso fuera lo mas natural del mundo.

Detrás de la puerta, observando por una pequeña abertura que dejaba la puerta, Hermione tuvo las ganas irremediables de poner sus manos en el delicado cuello de Pansy y ahorcarla con el collar de brillantes que colgaba del mismo.

-Me alegro de que sus problemas se resolvieran –apreció Lucius Malfoy, impasible.

" ¿Problemas? " se preguntó el rubio a sí mismo, " ¿Qué problemas? El único problema que tengo está a mi costado".

- ¿Qué ha dicho, padre? –preguntó el rubio, igual de impasible como su progenitor, pero con la intriga comiéndole el estómago y los nervios mentales por el significado oculto de sus palabras.

-Que me alegro de que ustedes vuelvan a estar juntos, y que hayas dejado de divertirte. Ahora he de hablar con tu madre, Pansy, de negocios –dicho esto, el padre se alejó.

-Al fin solos... –empezó Pansy, acercándose peligrosamente a un desconcertado y estático rubio para besarle el cuello y abrazarle con sus brazos.

-Pansy... –comenzó él, con todo el autocontrol del cual era capaz, y con voz dulce, obviamente fingida-... creo que debes bajar.

- ¿Por qué debería, Draco? –le preguntó la rubia teñida con un tono entre triste y sensual-. No creo que debamos irrespetar los deseos de tu padre, ¿verdad? –se le acercó más todavía, para rozar sus labios con los suyos.

Él no se movió, no la acercó pero tampoco hizo nada para impedirle que siguiera con aquello.

Dentro del cuarto, Hermione acrecentó sus deseos homicidas, pero esta vez incluían a un rubio pálido de ojos grises, que a su pesar, pensaba, era mucho peor que lo que era Evan.

Se sentía frustrada porque lo único que se decían, se lo decían mirándose a los ojos sin necesidad de palabras. Cada vez que la tocaba, se sentía estremecer, sentía los nervios a flor de piel y una sensación acogedora en la boca del estómago que no podría describirlas con palabras.

Pero el ver al provocador de aquellas sensaciones en manos de otra, encima de ESA otra... lograba sacar la cólera que siempre se había ocupado de controlar.

Pero esa cólera terminó por convertirse en varias cosas a la vez: desconcierto, miedo, vergüenza a que la descubrieran... cuando Pansy Parkinson estaba literalmente arrastrando a Draco al interior de la habitación.

Herms, aguantando la respiración, se apartó para dejarles paso. Por nada del mundo montaría una escena y mucho menos se dejaría ver ante esa... ¡Dios, cuantas ganas tenía de ponerle las manos encima!

- ¿Qué te pasa, Draco? Te siento tenso –la voz chillona de Parkinson, lo volvió a la realidad.

Por el rabillo del ojo, apartándose de ella, pudo notar como Hermione abandonaba la habitación con la tranquilidad de quien camina por su casa, silenciosamente.

Eso lo enfureció.

Apartó del todo a Pansy bruscamente y fue a por Hermione. Ella estaba bajando las escaleras cuando esta se encontró con Leath. Al parecer, ella se alegró a sobremanera de habérselo encontrado.

- ¿Te pasa algo, Herms? –preguntó Evan, con una preocupación acogedora.

-Nada –aunque no lo suficiente para conmoverla en su estado de total y absoluta frustración, pero, aún con todas esas emociones sobre su espalda, pudo esbozar una sonrisa-. No pasa nada. ¿Vamos a nuestra mesa?

Evan asintió sin abandonar la falsa cara de preocupación, aunque en el fondo solo quería regolodearse de su victoria frente a Malfoy, que bien sabía estaba cerca de ellos.

El rubio solo los vio alejarse, y sintió una mano posarse en su hombro, y luego de un segundo, acariciándole todo el brazo. A pesar del enfurecimiento repentino, se controló.

- ¿Vamos, Pansy? –le preguntó con una fría amabilidad, que la aludida ignoró completamente. Después de ofrecerle la mano con aquella misma frialdad, ella le respondió:

-Me basta con esto –le sonrió seductoramente y aceptando su brazo lo hizo girar deliberadamente hacia la habitación, pero Draco estaba estático mirando hacia las escaleras-. ¿Vamos o no? –le preguntó algo molesta con que todavía estuviera pensando en la castaña.

-Sabes... –empezó el joven pálido con mirada enigmática, mirando hacia la nada, como quien trama algo-... creo que me vendría bien algo para comer.

Y antes de que Pansy pudiera replicarle, este la llevó prácticamente a rastras hacia las escaleras y de ahí a una de las mesas del patio.

Y cuando tuviera la oportunidad, iría por la causa de su deseo insatisfecho y su frustración.

- ¿Seguro que estás bien, Herms? –le volvió a preguntar por enésima vez Evan.

Y ella por enésima vez, le contestó lo mismo. –Estoy bien, Evan, no tienes de que preocuparte.

Pero sí lo hacía. Hermione podía ver en los casi maduros ojos del que fue su novio algo parecido a la preocupación. Sabía a ciencia cierta que Evan los había visto, a ella y a Draco subir por las escaleras. No se lo dijo, pero lo sabía. En los ojos de Evan podía ver además la insatisfacción.

Incómoda en la silla, Hermione miró a su alrededor con fingida indiferencia pues ya estaba harta. Había visto por el rabillo del ojo cuando estaba por salir al patio, a Draco y a Pansy del brazo. Segundo después estaba mirando al frente, buscando desesperadamente un lugar donde sentarse.

- ¿Quieres que te traiga algo para tomar? –le preguntó como quien no quiere la cosa, Evan.

No sentía la garganta seca, ni mucho menos, pero ya se estaba cansando de su presencia que le estaba recordando constantemente el encuentro con el rubio.

-Si encuentras un cóctel de frutas sin alcohol, tráelo.

Era dura, pero estaba frustrada, y muy en el fondo, sabía que se lo merecía. Desde que se había puesto en evidencia al teléfono de que la razón por la cual se iba a ese campeonato era para pasarlo en brazos de otra, la acumulación de enojo e ira se hacían mas patentes dentro de ella a cada minuto desde se había puesto a pensar en ello.

Él dudó un momento antes de levantarse a complacerla, pero terminó por hacerle caso y se fue tranquilo en busca de la bebida.

Ella le vio alejarse, y cuando este pasó por uno de los ventanales sintió un sensual susurro a su espalda.

- ¿Frustrada, Granger?

No la había tocado, no podía verlo a la cara. Si no lo miraba a los ojos estaba segura de que podría mantener firme su autocontrol... solo si no la mataban las ganas de mirarlo primero.

-Ya quisieras tu, Malfoy –le dijo ella frunciendo los labios y con cara de disgusto.

Draco había aprovechado la ida de Pansy al tocador para poder habar con ella, y cuando Zabini apareció de la nada, el rubio le dijo a este que la entretuviera cuando volviera. No quería que hiciese un escándalo frente a toda esa gente. Todo eso, y la castaña no se lo ponía más fácil.

-Puedes mirarme a la cara, no hay quien me haya dicho que tengo algo desagradable –le invitó él con un tono sospechoso, para luego preguntarle con guasa-. ¿O es que te avergüenzas de lo que estuvimos a punto de hacer, Granger?

Ella, por su parte, tuvo mas ganas de mirarlo a la cara... tomar el plato de aperitivos que había en la mesa y darle con ella al rubio. Pero logró componerse al segundo siguiente y se mantuvo en la misma postura, dándole la espalda.

- ¿No respondes, Granger? Entonces yo tenía razón...

- ¿De que? –le preguntó, sin darse la vuelta-. Como decís, no hicimos nada, solo estuvimos a punto.

Él se quedó en silencio y, por un momento, Hermione respiró tranquila pensando que él se iría. Lo hizo... pero no como lo esperaba. Cual gato se había levantado del asiento para terminar arrodillado frente a ella.

- ¿Te hubiera gustado, no es así? –le preguntó él, sin emoción alguna en la voz, aunque sus ojos no decían lo mismo.

En ese momento, Hermione levantó los ojos, pero no para mirarlo a él sino a Evan, que estaba hablando, o mas bien flirteando, con una joven rubia de mas o menos veinte. Era una escena que daba lástima, Evan nunca cambiaría. La única suerte que tenía es de que él no la estuviese viendo a ella con el ojigris, aunque si le importase en lo mas mínimo, lo hubiese apartado de ella, a costa de los deseos de la castaña, pero lo hubiese hecho.

El rubio, que vio que ella no le prestaba atención, se dio la vuelta para ver lo que ella observaba. No le extrañó, pero no pudo pensar en ello demasiado pues sintió que Hermione le empujaba debajo de la mesa apartando el mantel. Fue todo tan rápido que un segundo después tuvo la cara contra el pasto y parte del traje negro manchado.

-Quédate ahí quieto y callado, ¿de acuerdo? –le dijo ella antes de dejar caer el mantel.

" ¿Quién es ella para darme órdenes? " pensó poniéndose en cuclillas y estirando el brazo hacia el mantel y salir de ahí lo mas discretamente posible. No había llegado a tocar el mantel cuando unos zapatos elegantes se posaron debajo del mantel, casi pisando su preciada mano.

- ¿Se te hizo muy larga la demora? –preguntó Evan con una sonrisa casi sincera.

Hermione le sonrió a su vez, forzadamente. –La verdad es que si, Evan –dijo con voz algo entrecortada y luego bajó sus ojos, como si estuviera triste y se mordió suavemente el labio inferior, dándole un aspecto atractivo y sensual que le llegó a Evan en lo más hondo.

- ¿Te pasa algo? ¿Te hizo algo ese degenerado? –le preguntó Evan con voz y ojos amenazantes.

Draco, que desde su escondite escuchaba todo, se repitió a si mismo las miles de razones por las que no debería matar a Leath, aunque la única razón que tenía para hacerlo era la que más le apetecía: para alejarlo de Hermione, y por el simple placer de hacerlo él mismo.

- ¿De quién estás hablando? –preguntó inocentemente la castaña, sin mirarlo.

- ¿De quién mas? De Malfoy... –acusó Evan en voz alta, pero se detuvo en cuanto Hermione puso dos dedos sobre sus labios.

-Ese... –enfatizó la palabra-... no me tocará un pelo en toda su vida.

" ¿Ese? ", gritó el rubio en sus pensamientos y sonrió malévolo, "Bien, tu te lo buscaste, sabelotodo". Y admirando por segundos las interminables piernas cruzadas elegantemente de la castaña, le acarició la piel desnuda que dejaban entrever sus delicadas sandalias, casi rozándola.

- ¿Qué pasa? –cuestionó Evan, cuando Hermione le quitó los dedos de sus labios y vio que en su mirada había sorpresa y algo extraño, algo que nunca le había visto.

-Nada, nada –negó Hermione, sonriendo tontamente y moviendo sus manos de lado a lado, como no dándole importancia, aunque exageradamente-. ¿Qué te decía? –trató de pensar Hermione en voz alta, aunque la mano del que estaba escondido ascendía suavemente por su pierna todavía no llegando a la rodilla-. Ah, si, ¿por qué creías que Malfoy me había hecho algo?

Evan la miró extrañado, por ese comportamiento atípico en ella. –Déjalo así –le sonrió-. Por nada, solo que no me gustaría verte cerca de él.

"Claro, claro", pensó Hermione.

La mano de Draco había llegado a la rodilla. Era increíble pero aquella caricia se le hacía de lo más excitante al rubio. Mientras su mano seguía ascendiendo, podía imaginarse a la castaña en mas de una forma en entre sus brazos, en su cama.

Hermione que poca voluntad tenía, se obligó a pensar en Pansy y en Draco besándose para recuperarla. No le hizo falta mucho esfuerzo ya que no hacía ni media hora que aquello había pasado.

Sonriéndole a Evan seductoramente puso su mano suavemente sobre la de Draco (sin que Evan se diese cuenta), le agarró uno de sus dedos, se lo apretó y se lo torció sin llegar a lastimarlo y después de un minuto lo soltó.

Draco, por su parte, se aguantaba para no gritar de dolor. Respiró hondo y rió en pensamientos, esa reacción de la castaña lo dejó mas que sin habla, con un ansia semejante a la que experimentó en el cuarto con ella, cuando se besaban... De solo pensar en lo que podrían haber hecho y no pudieron... le llenaba el alma de frustración.

-Sabes, iré al baño un momento, si no te molesta –le pidió Herms a Evan, aunque pensaba ir de todas maneras.

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe? –ofreció y la miró de una manera que le dieron ganas de pegarle.

-No –le dijo ella secamente-. Pero puedes buscar a alguien a ver si te sirven algo –le sonrió tímidamente-. La verdad es que tengo algo de hambre –y dicho esto se alejó.

Cuando Draco vio que el imbécil de Leath se levantaba y se alejaba de la mesa, el rubio salió lo mas sutilmente que pudo y sonrió fríamente a dos señoras que estaban en la mesa contigua mirándolo como si se hubiera vuelto loco.

Él hizo caso omiso, y siguió sutilmente a la castaña al baño mas cercano. Cuando la vio entrar, vigiló que nadie lo viese a él y entró.

Al contrario de lo que pensaba, ella estaba sobre el lavamanos con los brazos estirados, hombros encogidos, espalda tiesa, sacando cola, una pierna delante de la otra, ambas estiradas y respirando trabajosamente. Aunque estaba en una posición de derrota, de fatiga, él la vio como la posición mas provocadora que en su vida hubiese visto.

Enfundada en sus pensamientos, no vio que el rubio había entrado hasta que sintió su mirada gris y penetrante.

-Increíble que le dijeras a Leath que yo no te tocaría un pelo... –dijo Draco con sorna.

No supo como pero dos segundos después tenía la cara de Hermione a centímetros de la suya, y sintió un ardor en la mejilla izquierda, y allí notó el enojo, la furia y el fuego de los ojos de la castaña.

Se tocó en la zona dolorida haciendo una mueca de nada y miró su mano frunciendo el seño. ¿Le había dado una cachetada? Sonrió malicioso.

-Estás rabiosa porque te gustó, ¿no es verdad? –la miró como lo había hecho Evan hacía unos momentos, y al estar solos, no tuvo miedo de darle una nueva cachetada.

Al ver sus intenciones, Draco paró el golpe, que iba dirigido a la otra mejilla. Al parecer no le era tan indiferente, aunque ya lo había notado, cuando se habían besado y cuando subieron a su cuarto, momentos antes.

-Se ve que no sabes leer mentes, Malfoy querido –le informó ella con sarcasmo y sin sonreír-. Ese golpe lo recibiste porque para nada me gustó lo que hiciste –mentía, lo sabía ella, lo sabía él, y siguió igual-. Creí que había quedado claro cuando te doblé el dedo.

-Si me hubieses roto el dedo, ahí si estaría claro –le aclaró él, sin soltarla y acercando su rostro al suyo. El perfume de ella lo estaba drogando y atontando, pero se mantuvo firme-. Si quisiste demostrar algo, fue que te gustó, pero tenías miedo de que Leath te descubriera, ¿verdad? –con regocijo, Draco pudo ver que ella no negó sus palabras, pero el fuego en sus ojos aumentó, así como la expresión de furia en su rostro.

-Realmente quieres que te mate a golpes, Malfoy.

-Solo si aclaramos un par de puntos –le dijo él razonablemente.

- ¿Qué puntos? –lo cuestionó, y enojada le espetó-. Contigo nadie puede aclarar nada.

-Y yo que creía que eras madura... –se dijo mas para si que para ella-. ¿Es que te pones así conmigo, Granger? ¿O es frustración nada más?

Cuando Herms entendió lo que quiso decir, fue a darle con la otra mano que estaba libre, pero Draco, ya habiéndolo previsto desde que le preguntó aquello, tomó la mano abierta en el aire, y mirándola fijamente a los ojos, se la besó.

-Suéltame –le exigió ella no muy convencida, los pequeños besos que él imprimía en su piel no la dejaban pensar con claridad.

-Si logras mantener tus garras, gatúbela, lejos de mi cuerpo te lo agradecería –se lo dijo serio, aunque se notaba el doble sentido de la frase al ver sus ojos.

Hermione contó hasta tres, se calmó y afirmó con su cabeza sin mirarlo a los ojos.

Él la soltó, pero se mantuvo lo suficientemente alerta para futuras reacciones.

- ¿De que querías hablar? –le preguntó ella con fingida indiferencia, apoyándose sobre el lavamanos y cruzándose de brazos, con su mirada fija en los movimientos del rubio.

Apartando la mirada del escrutinio de la castaña, miró sus uñas, indiferente a ella y le respondió:

-De nosotros –le dijo simplemente.

* * *

aqui termino :) espero les haya gustado y perdonen la demora (la laaaarga demora) pero tenia que estudiar y no tenia tiempo de nada y aunque ahora tampoco lo tengo estuve esribiendo un poquito cada dia por y para uds y espero q lo tengan en cuenta cuando vayan a escribirme un review :P jaja

este capitulo se lo dedico a todas las personas que me leyeron y les gusto esta historia.

los agradecimientos del anterior y del anterior al anterior:

**DaniiBlack **(x 2)

**karyta34 **(x 2)

**galletaa **(x 2)

**Pau tanamachi Malfoy **(x 2)

**chukii **(x 2)

**Marie Malfoy**

**Lado.Oscuro**

**Alex de Malfoy**

**Veela Potter **(x 2)

gracias por la espera y besos a todosss

los quiere,

checa deljuez


	14. Mucho más que vecinos

HE VUELTO y con el capitulo mas largo

ultima vez que lo repito en esta historia (aleluuuuuyaaaa): ninguno de los personajes que reconozcan me pertenecen emm son de J. emm ya me encantaria a mi (y a algunas mas) emm ya ta.

les dejo la historia y que la disfruten ;)

* * *

Apartando la mirada del escrutinio de la castaña, miró sus uñas, indiferente a ella y le respondió:

-De nosotros –le dijo simplemente.

**Capítulo 14: Mucho más que vecinos.**

Hermione, al no prever esa respuesta, empezó a reírse involuntariamente. Y al notar la ironía de todo aquello, pues temía que tuviera que ser ella quien le sugiriera hablar del tema, su risa de tornó más burlona aunque no a propósito.

-No le veo la gracia –él frunció el ceño, enojado, ¿por qué se ponía a reír de esa manera, es que estaba loca?

No podía evitarlo, si le veía a la cara no podía evitarlo. Trató de serenarse pensando en lo ridícula que se veía riendo de esa manera frente a él, pero pensaba también en la situación comprometida en la que se encontraban dentro de un baño pequeño y él con ella. Ridículo.

Se tapó la boca y con el poco control sobre su risa que le quedaba pudo preguntarle: -¿Perdón? –risa-. ¿Nosotros? ¿Desde cuando?

Él solo frunció el ceño por respuesta y sonrió de la manera en que solo él podía hacerlo (n/a. Marca registrada XD), había caído en la trampa y eso lo alegraba.

-¿Por qué cada vez que los hombres decimos "nosotros", las mujeres tienden a darle _ese_ sentido? –se preguntó él mirando al techo, sin perder esa sonrisa-. No, Granger, lo has entendido mal. Hablo de la tregua que habíamos pactado.

-Ah –respondió ella seca, cuando entendió todo-. Creí que la tregua se había terminado cuando... –no se atrevió a decirlo, recordarlo implicaba recordar a la Parkinson y a Draco en una situación similar.

-Cuando te fuiste después de que nos besamos –siguió él por ella, sin malicia. Por su parte, ella resopló, pero asintió-. Bueno... podríamos continuarla si aún te apetece –le ofreció él mirándose las uñas como si fuesen más interesantes que el tema del que estaban hablando-. Eso sí, tendríamos que poner ciertas pautas de por medio.

A Hermione le parecía increíble todo aquello, por no decir paródico.

-¿Quieres seguir con una relación que no existe?

Él se encogió de hombros. –Creo nos beneficiaríamos mutuamente –opinó él con aire misterioso-. Es obvio que existe una mutua atracción entre nosotros, ¿o me lo vas a negar?

Ella podría haber mentido, si hubiese querido, pero no lo hizo.

-No puedo negarlo, cierto –declaró ella, como si le costara-. Pero aclárame algo, Malfoy, ¿es que se te ha aflojado algún tornillo de tu diminuta cabeza? Desde cuando...

Toc, toc... Toc, toc. Alguien tocaba a la puerta, y no parecía apurado por entrar, solo molestar, pensó con disgusto el rubio.

Draco le pidió silencio a la castaña, poniéndole su dedo índice y medio sobre sus labios. El frío de sus dedos recorrió el cuerpo de Hermione como oleadas de intensa electricidad, (n/a. existe eso? hagamos q si) y no pudo menos que avergonzarse de reaccionar así con él.

-¿Si? –preguntó Draco con irritación.

-¿Malfoy? –preguntó la inconfundible voz de Evan.

Esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso, si hubiese sido otra persona en vez de Leath, le hubiese pedido "amablemente" que se largara, pero no era otra persona.

-¿Qué demonios quieres, Leath? No se si te has dado cuenta pero estoy ocupado –le dijo el ojigris de malas maneras a la puerta.

Hermione se había apartado del lavamanos y estaba hecha un manojo de nervios, si la descubría allí con él... no quería ni imaginarse lo que podría ocurrir después.

Evan demoró en responder. –¿Has visto a Hermione? –preguntó reticente.

He ahí la pregunta que Hermione tanto temía.

-¿Hermione? –preguntó Draco enigmático, impacientando a Evan-. ¿Hermione? ¡Ah, Granger! Bueno... da la casualidad que está intimando conmigo en el baño.

A Hermione se le fue el aire. "Malfoy, tienes tus días contados", pensó ella con furia.

-Muy gracioso, Malfoy –el rubio y la castaña oyeron con dificultad los pasos del muchacho alejándose.

-Si, muy gracioso, Malfoy –repitió la castaña sin rastro de humor.

-Dime una cosa, Granger –empezó él con una mirada reprendedora-. ¿Crees que alguien en su sano juicio creería que tu estás aquí conmigo intimando?

Tenía su lógica, pero seguía enojada con él, aunque con menos razón que antes. –Cierto –aceptó pacífica-. Pero, ¿qué hubiese pasado si él hubiese querido verlo con sus propios ojos?

-Yo no mentí –se apoyó seductoramente contra el lavamanos-. No tiene que tomárselo tan a pecho si lo que le dije fue la verdad –opinó él, encogiéndose de hombros.

Lo estaba haciendo a propósito, la estaba haciendo rabiar porque sabía que de un momento para el otro ella saltaría. No le facilitaría aquello, pero tampoco la callaría.

-No es cuestión de decir o no la verdad –le informó la castaña, con cara de estarle hablando a un niño pequeño-. Se trata de que yo no debería estar aquí –se acabó por resignar.

Se iba a dar la vuelta para regresar con Evan y pensar en una excusa plausible para su repentina desaparición. Hasta que una mano la tomó del brazo y la hizo volverse nuevamente hasta quedar abrazada al rubio.

Tan juntos quedaron, que el perfume del otro se les metió en las fosas nasales como una droga adictiva, tentadora, atractiva, imposible de resistir. Tanto así que demoraron varios segundos en volver sus pensamientos al límite de lo razonable.

-Tampoco se trata de deber o no,... Hermione –dijo el algo reticente, pero saboreando cada letra de su nombre. Ella sonrió por dentro, le encantó oír su nombre de sus labios-. Se trata de querer –la miró a los ojos, penetrante-. Si tú no hubieses querido estar aquí te hubieses ido en cuanto toqué el piso del baño.

Ella lo comprendió todo, pero la herida seguía siendo reciente y no podía seguir tan cerca de él, con la barrera de sus ropas de por medio. Pero no podían, aquello que los desunía era mas fuerte que el simple deseo del que indirectamente hablaba Draco. Si tuvieran algo mas... podría ser distinto. Tan triste, que apenas si aguantaba las lágrimas.

-Yo... no quiero estar aquí –dijo ella, mas para sí misma que para él, para convencerse-. No quiero –susurró ahogadamente, apoyándose en el hueco del hombro del rubio, dejando fluir.

A él le pareció tan natural que estuvieran en esa posición que se dejó llevar. Tomó con sus frías manos el rostro de Hermione, y la besó.

Acariciaba su rostro con sus manos y sus labios con los suyos como si quisiera aplacar su dolor, no sacar un provecho de eso. Con miedo, ella posó sus manos sobre la camisa de seda y la acarició.

Cuando vio que ella no se acobardaba ni se echaba para atrás se atrevió a tocar sus hombros y luego su espalda tocando la delicada tela de su vestido para pasar a su piel desnuda.

Cuando la tocó allí, ella suspiró dentro de su boca. Corrientes de electricidad se paseaban sin piedad por cada rincón de piel que él tocaba de su espalda y el solo pensamiento de que todo aquello estaba mal, que aquello que estaban haciendo estaba poco mas que prohibido, lo hacía todavía más maravilloso y atractivo.

Él sentía prácticamente lo mismo. Su corazón latía desbocado, sin un compás determinado y un calor abrasador lo envolvía, lo abrazaba. Se sentía querido, protegido y a la vez necesitado. Que ella se sintiera dependiente de él, era un pensamiento dulce que lo alentaba a continuar, a pensar que sentir tanto placer como necesidad de dar protección fuera algo prudencial, necesario y que no tenía nada de malo.

Desde hacía tiempo sabía que lo amaba, lo tenía muy claro. Pero ¿qué era lo que sentía él? Deseo, eso era seguro. Amor... no lo sabía bien.

Esta duda, que en silencio siempre la atormentó, la atormentó en ese preciso momento. Despegando sus labios y apartando las manos de Draco que habían bajado hasta su cintura, lo miró a los ojos.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó él sin rastro de enojo o irritación.

-Lo siento –se disculpó ella alejándose todo lo que pudo de él y fue a tomar algo de papel para apartar sus lágrimas.

Él intentó tomarla de su brazo nuevamente, pero se detuvo. ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando? ¿Por qué le preocupaba el que estuviera llorando...? ¿Qué era lo que sentía?

-No puedo hacer esto, lo siento –y con toda la dignidad posible, se fue del baño, dejándolos a él y su bello rostro petrificados.

Se sacudió el pelo con impotencia, lo que le pasaba con ella no tenía nada que ver con lo que él sintiera, porque no sentía nada hacia ella.

Se dio la vuelta hacia el espejo y trató de ver a través de sus ojos, sacar la duda de ellos. ¿No era así? Era deseo, solo deseo, se repetía una y otra y otra vez.

Se miró nuevamente y se tocó los labios algo hinchados por el beso y se limpió sin darse cuenta el brillo que le había pasado Hermione. Era deseo, era deseo. Se miró los dedos y luego los labios, evidencia de esa pasión que lo tenía obsesionado. Deseo...

Pero no era así. Deseo había sentido cuando recién había llegado al barrio... pero aquello que no podía comprender se metió dentro de él cuando la besó por primera vez... ¿qué era...?

Lo averiguaría.

Respiró hondo un par de veces para despejar sus pensamientos y salió del cuarto de baño.

Volvió a la mesa, preguntándose dónde estaría Evan y proponerle que se fueran o, por lo menos, que le dijera dónde había dejado su abrigo para irse ella sola. Evan llegó dos segundos después de que se sentara. Tenía una expresión engañosamente serena y las veces que Hermione se la había visto, que fueron muy pocas, siempre fueron en los partidos importantes de basketball en que el equipo de Evan pierde, y estas siempre habían terminado por convertirlo en una persona desagradable y hostil y mientras que sus compañeros de equipo huían, los contrarios, ajenos a este detalle, le tomaban el pelo al terminar el partido. Basta decir que siempre terminaba con un ojo morado y unos dientes ajenos de trofeo. Exagerado, pero así era él.

Al ver que no decía nada, Hermione fue presa de un pequeño miedo. ¿Y si creyó a Draco cuando le dijo que estaba con él? No podía ser, cuando salió del baño revisó que no hubiese nadie que la viera. Fue cautelosa y no creía que la pudiese ver. ¿O si?

No tenía por que temer, era Evan y no podía hacerle nada. Pero tenía miedo de que si lo hubiese creído, armara una escena en la que quedarían mal parada ella frente a todos los allí presentes.

Respiró hondo y se lo preguntó: -¿Qué pasa, Evan?

Evan la miró como si ella no estuviese allí, como si el aire le estuviese hablando, pero luego de un segundo recuperó el sentido y reparó en Hermione. Pero tan distraído parecía que no se dio cuenta de que Hermione tenía algunos mechones fuera del recogido y se había limpiado los ojos, no tenía maquillaje.

-¿Qué? -preguntó, sin entender la pregunta.

-¿Que qué te pasa? -reformuló de nuevo la castaña. Estaba realmente extraño.

-Nada, Hermione, nada -se volvió, diciendo esas palabras como enojado.

Ya no la miraba y eso, mas que entristezerla la preocupaba un poco. Evan no era así con ella, nunca lo fue ni siquiera cuando se peleaban.

Se encogió de hombros. Decidió pasar por alto la actitud anormal de Evan y centrar la vista hacia donde estaba mirando. Una hermosa mujer rubia estaba acercándose al centro vacío que dejaban las mesas y pidió la atención de todos los comensales sentados tintineando la copa de champagne que tenía en su mano con su uña del dedo meñique, perfectamente cuidada y larga.

-Por favor, los que no estén en sus respectivas mesas, les agradecería que tomaran asiento -pidió con voz fuerte y segura la mujer-. La mayoría de ustedes me conoce por la empresa inmobiliaria que dirijo y por mi anuncio de la venta de esta hermosa estructura -señaló la casa, con una sonrisa en sus labios-. Pero creo correcto presentarme formalmente ante los que no me conocen -tomó aire y tomó un trago de su copa, con una elegancia envidiable. Si hubiese sido otra persona, Hermione hubiese creído que esa persona estaba nerviosa, pero aquella mujer tenía esa seguridad que le era extrañamente familiar-. He residido en esta casa los suficientes días para comprobar por mi misma que será el hogar perfecto para quien vaya a residirla en el futuro. Mi marido, mi hijo y yo les estamos agradecidos de su presencia esta noche -¿hijo? Podría ser esta mujer...-. Mi nombre es Narcissa Malfoy y seré su anfitriona esta velada, les mostraré por grupos la casa y les iré mostrando las modificaciones hechas para que volviera a resurgir la belleza de este edificio.

¿Malfoy? ¿Esa mujer era la madre de Malfoy? Ahora sabía de dónde le resultaba familiar. Luego de escuchar Malfoy de los labios de Narcissa Malfoy, dejó de escuchar todo lo demás y su mente quedó en blanco.

No vio a Draco sentarse a su lado, en el asiento vacío entre ella y una pareja entrada en años que hablaba animadamente, ignorando completamente el mundo a su alrededor. La tomó suavemente del brazo y la hizo callar su réplica tapándole la boca con su mano.

-Cállate por una vez en tu vida, Granger -le ordenó Draco en un susurro, con sus ojos grises echando chispas. Ya lo tenía harto todo ese asunto. Mientras más lo pensaba, mas tenso se ponía. Había visto como Hermione preguntaba a Evan algo con una mirada que nunca en su vida le habría dirigido a él. Y sintió celos... horribles celos que lo carcomían por dentro y no podía hacer nada por evitarlos. Tenía ganas de asesinar a Leath por ignorarla cuando debería ser ella quien lo ignorase a él, y tenía ganas de gritar al mundo porque fue en ese momento que lo entendió todo.

Draco miró por encima del hombro de Hermione a Leath. Este no prestaba la mas mínima atención, estaba absorto admirando algo, no sabía lo que, pues estaba de espaldas a ellos. Mientras no fuera a Hermione a quien estuviera mirando, a Leath le vendría como caído del cielo, no quería armar una escena con sus padres presentes.

-¿Nos vamos? -la tomó del codo y prácticamente la arrastró adentro de la casa.

-¿Que te pasa, Malfoy? -Dios, ya estaba harta de tener que preguntar eso-. ¿A dónde vamos? -le preguntó con el ceño fruncido al ver que no iban ni a la habitación de él ni a ningún otro lado de la casa, sino que se estaban dirigiendo a la puerta de entrada.

-¿A dónde crees? -le dijo él, con fuego en los ojos. Otro que estaba raro. Esa vez tenía una furia y una rabia de las cuales Hermione ignoraba su procedencia. Y no sabía por qué, pero aquello le resultaba incitante y atractivo.

Habían llegado a la puerta de entrada pero Malfoy se había olvidado de las llaves y el portero que había contratado su madre no estaba en su puesto.

Cuando dio cuenta de este detalle, la castaña pudo admirar la capacidad de Draco de maldecir una y otra vez sin repetir un solo insulto. Desagradable por un lado, gracioso por el otro.

-Malfoy -le hizo dar la vuelta y pudo ver sus ojos grises lanzando fuego a borbotones, pero no se dejó amedrentar-. Si me dices a dónde vamos, abriré la puerta.

Él bufó, sarcástico. -Granger, si logras abrir la puerta, te acompañaré hasta tu casa.

Ella le sonrió. Era la sonrisa que nunca le habría dedicado a él; brillante, pícara y dulce. Pero ahí estaba, de manera inconsciente para ella, pero ahí al fin y al cabo.

Mirándola embobado pero sin quedar en evidencia, pues ella no lo estaba mirando, vio como sacaba de la casilla de cartas un par de llaves y abrió la puerta. ¿Cómo supo que estaban allí? O, más importante, ¿qué hacían ellas allí?

La pregunta debió de reflejarse en su cara porque ella le respondió sin pudor alguno, encogiéndose de hombros. -Las tomé prestadas para poder salir la última vez que vine.

-Me alegro mucho -alegó sin humor. La tomó de la muñeca, casi haciéndole daño, y la llevó a rastras por un lado que no conducía a su casa.

Ella intentó replicar, aunque interiormente tenía menos ganas que antes de irse a su casa. Él se dio la vuelta y la miró reflejando toda la impaciencia que tenía en ese momento acumulada.

-Escucha, Granger, ya estoy harto -le dijo tranquilo, aunque amenazador-. Estoy harto de todo. De que me seas indiferente, de que encuentres excusas para no estar conmigo cuando es exactamente lo que deseas, de que Leath me provoque estos... -no pudo ni susurrar "celos", todavía era difícil-. Estoy harto -dijo finalmente sin mirarla.

-Ah, claro -entornó los ojos la castaña-. Como si esto fuera un paseo por el parque para mi...

-¿Parque? Buena idea, Hermione -la volvió a tomar de la muñeca aunque mas levemente que antes.

Ella se dejó llevar cual cordero al matadero porque todavía la seguía hechizando su nombre en sus labios.

La llevó a las hamacas y le señaló que se sentara y ella así lo hizo pero no la miró, seguía avergonzado. Previendo su silencio, ella levantó la cabeza y miró por primera vez en la noche el cielo estrellado y sonrió pensando que aquella hermosa noche, terminara como terminara, la llevaría como un recuerdo que el tiempo decidiría si hacerlo mas dulce o mas amargo.

Fueron esas dulces reacciones en su rostro las que lo ablandaron, las que detonaron el interior de Draco y lo hicieron confesar.

-No puedo soportarlo más. En estos últimos días en lo único que pude pensar… no sé, cosas que antes no pensaba… o creo no haber pensado nunca.

-No te entiendo.

-Que estoy harto. Estoy harto de verte y sentir cosas que no entiendo. Estoy harto de desearte y que mi cabeza me diga que no debo, que debo aguantarme, que no soy lo suficientemente bueno –suspiró-. Estoy harto de que el efecto que tienes en mi es tan grande que ni las mujeres más experimentadas y bellas me atraigan en lo más mínimo –le apuntó con el dedo, amenazadoramente-. Pero lo que más me tiene loco es el hecho de que tú lo sepas y no hagas nada al respecto.

Ahora sí que no entendía nada, le estaba diciendo... Podría ser… -¿Saber qué?

Estaba reticente a decirlo, porque no sabía decirlo, nunca tuvo a nadie a quien decírselo. -¿Saber qué, Malfoy? –le preguntó de nuevo, al ver que no decía nada, se decepcionó visiblemente-. Bueno, si no tienes nada que decirme –se paró de la hamaca- lo mejor va a ser que me vaya.

No había dado ni dos pasos que los labios de Draco, en un minúsculo ataque de pánico, pronunciaron lo que antes no tenía valor… -Te quiero.

Ella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. -¿Qué? –preguntó en un hilo de voz, sin darse la vuelta.

Le había salido como si nada. Ver que se iba del lugar como si se fuera de su vida le dio tal vacío dentro que las palabras salieron por sí solas… y que lo torturaran antes de volverlas a decir.

-Si estás sorda, Granger, no es mi problema –estaba avergonzado, si Hermione no hubiese estado de espalda hubiese visto el casi imperceptible rubor en sus pálidas mejillas.

Ella sonrió. Nunca le habían dicho eso de esa manera, como si le costara expresarlo y, en su opinión, ello demostraba sinceridad.

Se dio la vuelta con los ojos brillantes, una hermosa sonrisa y la esperanza de que todo aquello que estaba pasando fuera cierto. Nunca la había visto así de hermosa, y con lo que había dicho, se sentía cohibido y por tanto furioso consigo mismo.

La castaña se acercó al ojigris y le puso los brazos alrededor del cuello sin quitarle la vista a sus ojos. Esto logró derribar la barrera de enojo que antes había construido y pensó que lo hubiese dado todo porque ella siguiera viéndolo de esa manera.

-¿Qué dijiste, Draco? –preguntó en un tono suave y algo, aunque muy poco, temerosa.

-Te quiero, Hermione –fácil, había sido fácil-. Te quiero por tus ojos chocolate, por tu pelo indomable, por tus comentarios sarcásticos, por tu voz suave, por la forma en que te enojas cuando te molesto, por todas y cada una de las veces que me llevaste la contra, por tus besos apasionados… -le tomó la cara entre sus manos temblorosas, sin percatarse-… te quiero por todo, y odio saber que te traté mal, odio saber que no merezco nada por tu parte pero lo que más odio –la furia le iluminó los ojos- es saber que ese idiota de Leath no te aprecia de la manera en que te mereces y si pudiera lo mataría con mis propias manos a ese hijo de la… -la castaña lo interrumpió besándole los labios. Al no prever ese acto, quedó estático pero cuando iba a responder ella se apartó.

-No arruines el momento, Malfoy –la sonrisa desapareció, ahora estaba completamente seria.

Ahora era él el que estaba confundido. Ella suspiró pensando en cómo pueden los hombres estar tan ciegos.

-Te voy a decir algo, Malfoy, y espero que quede claro -se soltó de su abrazo y se separó un paso de él-. Desde que llegaste lo único que has hecho fue hacer que tuviera miles de dolores de cabeza tratando de pensar en lo que quieres... no sabía qué era lo que querías conmigo y eso me ponía horrible... pensar que era más un objeto para ti que una persona era algo que no podía evitar... tanto como lo que sentía por ti.

-¿Sentía?

-Me confundías. Siempre me habías parecido el egocéntrico más grande de la Tierra... y lo sigo pensando -le dijo mirándolo fijamente.

-No te pases, Granger.

-Pero de alguna manera, todo se me aclaró... ¡Dios! No puedo decir esto sin sentirme terriblemente estúpida y humillada... -bajó la cabeza y se mordió los labios, cohibida.

Él se acercó y le hizo levantar la barbilla con delicadeza, sonriendo irónicamente -Granger, no creo que estés más humillada que yo en este momento.

-Entonces puede que te sorprenda el hecho de que yo también te quiero.

-¿Lo que?

-Que estás sordo -le rodeó el cuello una vez más con sus brazos-. Y que te quiero yo también.

Draco dejó relucir su primera sonrisa, aquella que lo caracterizaba. -¿Por mi envidiada belleza? ¿Por mi incomparable personalidad? ¿Por mi grandeza? -le preguntó con altanería.

-Si quieres que te sea sincera, no lo sé ni tampoco me interesa saberlo.

-No sabía que, pero sabía que había algo que desconocías, Granger.

-Lo estás arruinando, Draco -sonrió ella.

-Te lo haré más placentero, Hermione, te lo prometo -y la besó.

Luego de un momento que pareció eterno, se apartaron y se fueron de la plaza. Él la acompañó a su casa como había dicho y la despidió con un pequeño beso de las buenas noches y la promesa de que al día siguiente dejarían de ser simples vecinos...

* * *

bueno termine por fin (dos años despues ¬¬) esta historia... por los examenes la deje abandonada y la volvi a continuar hace un mes masomenos y hace unos dias estuve decidiendome si subir este ultimo capitulo porque no sabia si era lo suficientemente aceptable pero bueno (dado que tengo algo de autoestima por los examenes salvados de este año) lo subi porque, si dios quiere, a uds lectores les gustara.

quiero agradecer profundamente los reviews de las siguientes personas y ya de paso pedirles perdon por no haber actualizado antes... su apoyo no lo merezco para nada y... (entiendase que estoy sensible hoy) bueno ta, mejor digo los nombres antes de que me ponga a llorar sobre el teclado jaja:

**galletaa**

**beautifly92**

**karyta34**

**Loretta89**

**Pau tanamachi Malfoy**

**Marie Malfoy**

tambien agradezco a los que dejaron antes reviews con lindos mensajes, a los que en secreto leyeron la historia y no dieron muestra de ello (osea que leyeron y no comentaron nada jaja), a los que (REZO Y PIDO) posible y proximamente dejaran reviews (y me obligaran a aprender como mandar un msje desde fanfiction o no se donde :P) en si a todos los que se tomaron tiempo valioso para leer mi historia de principio a fin, les gustase o no y si les gusto, mucho mejor.

besos y abrazos a todos, nos veremos (espero) muy pronto.

felices fiestas y feliz año :D

los quiere

checa deljuez


End file.
